Konoha's 1 Unpredictable
by AzNSnAp
Summary: Naruto Saves Sasuke. He chooses to go into exile. What will he do?
1. Prolouge

Alo, first story I ever wrote...at my own free will...hehe. I read some fics like this, but i never got how Sasuke got back...well other than being beaten. Mmmyeah...i got nothing up here other than enjoy the ficcy. (this is one of those "naruto brings sasuke back, then is punished for hurting him" fics)

Btw, naruto's description is found on deviantart, look for tubenose and for naruhina pic (it won't let me post the link)

in case me description isn't good enough (i was never good at stories) an I'm gunna make hinata look the same way in here.

DICLAIMER: I do not Own Naruto or any of the characters. The link above shows a picture which i Did not make, so it's not mine either.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konoha's #1 Unpredictable**

**Prologue**

Sleeping in a bed wrapped in bandages was Konoha's Number One Unpredictable ninja.In the white bed of a off white/grey room with tiled floors and corked board tiled ceilings. Everything was so white in the hospital, even the air smelled like white and pure...aside from the medical alcohol smell making the entire building smell sterile and give the feeling of you going there to get shots.

His eyes was moving under the eyelids showing he was dreaming,he was dreaming of what happened two days before.

_-------Dream-------_

In a dark room, seemingly like a tomb with it's mud bricks and pillars, torches were lit ominously giving the effect that the room was filled with a low light of torches. In the center of the room was more brightly lit giving an arena like atmosphere with craters and damages objects in the area. Two shinobi were fighting and anyone can tell that this has been going on for hours. Both of them were panting with heavy signs of fatigue, but neither showed signs of wanting to take a knee to rest.

One had dark, raven hair that had a small pony-tail in the back and a lot of it standing up on the front with a few strands covering his right eye. He wore a loose off white dojo robe with black gi-pants and a purple belt-rope tide at a bow at his back. His clothes had numerous tears and cuts and were bloody like the bruises, cuts, and gashes on his body. The most noted one would be a swirling bruise on his right shoulder with the same swirling tear on the shirt. It seemed to be newly formed, seeing it was still bleeding a bit and him clutching it staring at the one who gave it to him. On his forehead was a Sound village forehead protector.

His opponent had spiky blond hair and azure eyes with whisker marks on each of his cheeks. He is wearing an orange jumpsuit but is altered a bit. Instead of it being long sleeved, it's now sleeveless with black short sleeves, athletic-style, showing off his muscular arms. On the back was a red whirlpool on a blue stripe crossing his shoulder down to the sleeves. He wore the jacket zipper down showing a black T-shirt with a crystal necklace on a leather string around his neck. His pants were like his jacket, the same orange primary color and blue secondary. The cuffs of his pants were folded so that he wouldn't trip on them with the heels of his ninja shoes. He wore black, fingerless gloves with arm weights at the wrists. Nice shoes were like his gloves, toeless, navy-blue to almost black, and also had training weights on his boots. On his forehead was a Konoha forehead protector.

His face was now scathed, scratched, and beaten, his mouth was bleeding also. His clothes were torn, but his necklace was still there. He had numerous minor and major cuts on his arms and legs. He had two large woulds that misses his vital spots. One's on his left shoulder, large as a fist and burned, but not bleeding as severely as it should be thanks to his little friend. The other would be on his side, just below the ribs, with the same texture as the wound on his shoulder, but seemed to be a third of it's full effect seeing that it looked like a third of the wound on his shoulder.

The two teens, no matter how tired they were, began to make ready for their final duel. They both knew this would be the last attack before they both collapse.

The Raven haired boy began to gather chakra into his hand, but had difficulty doing so seeing he be so fatigued and handed trained for endurance for a battle like this for so long. He eventually succeeded in making a glowing ball of chakra that looked like a Chidori, but where was the rand spikes of electricity and chirping? He hadn't been training for nothing. He refined the Chidori until it was nothing more but a glowing ball of chakra that engulfed his hand, but still concentrating more into it until small flames started to appear around the ball. Now, He would be using even more chakra to give it an exploding effect. He trained so hard to make this move into his own signature move.

The blond shinobi concentrated and molded chakra, the more the better. He would make this the Grand Finale of the fight, determined to not fail his promise a second time. He used his ungodly chakra supply that lasted for so long and was almost diminished. He made a cross figure with his fingers as he was molding chakra.

_'I won't fail you again Sakura-chan...'_

As he finally felt like he reached his chakra goal, he yelled out, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Justsu!" Multiple clones of him surround the raven haired bow, but was hiding in the shadows preparing for the last attack. In all of the blonde's training, he can finally to his trump card move without any help. In an experiment, he found out he can have his shadow clones do the same too. Blue swirling orbs surround the raven haired shinobi making it seem like fairy-light in the darkness.

Also in an experiement, the blond found out that all of this combined only multiplied the damage by ten, no matter how much bunshins he made. With this though, he can ensure at least 90 of these can hit.

The two smirked at each others training before they charged at each other. They charged at each other with what stamina they had left.

The clone Rasengans vs. one exploding Chidori of Electricity and Fire.

As the blonde-haired clones charged at the raven-haired one closing the gap, the dark haired shinobi stopped and pullback his chakra engulfed hand ready to strike as the nine clones and the real one comes. As the clones came within arm's reach, the sound nin turned on a dime on his heel and punched the blonde behind him as the other nine hit his back, side, and face with Rasengans unisonly.

On impact, the refined Chidori exploded on the orange clad shinobi which poofed before he could hit the sound, but was made up with the other nine. The splash damage of the move hit the rest of the clones and original as they did full damage to the sound-nin. The pony-tailed nin couldn't concentrate on moving the blast that he got hit as well unlike the other two times. This aftermath of this was two near dead nins in a crater of their making.

They both were unconcious.

_-------Dream End-------_

As the blonde opened his eyes, which would be the only thing that wasn't under bandages, he saw he was in a hospital, in a bed, next to a window showing Konoha with a sunset. With this view, he was guessing he's in the third floor of Konoha hospital. As he looked around somemore without moving his neck, as it was casted. He found he was alone in the room with a curtain on his left and the said window on his right. He was wondering some things in his mind...

_' How'd I get here? Did I keep my promise? How long was I out? Will the village finally acknowledge me? Is there some good ramen I can eat? Can I even eat ramen right now?'_

His thoughts was disrupted by someone walking in on him for a check-up on his status. In came a brown haired nurse that seemed like she's a few years older than himself. Her hair was down to her lower back, just above her bottom. I was in twin pony-tails like Tsunade's hair. She had brown eyes and in a nurse's uniform. A small beret with a red cross on the front, a buttoned, short-sleeved jacket, and a skirt, they were all very, very light pink, almost white. She was also wearing white heels and stockings. She came in looking at a clipboard with the end of a pin in her mouth chewing on it lightly showing she was thinking.

When the brunette looked up at her patient, she gaped at him and ran out,dropping the pen and clipboard, screaming, "TSUNADE-SAMA!!! HE'S AWAKE!! SOMEONE GET TSUNADE-SAMA!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like teh prologue? hope ya did oO i made it in a few hours...hehe...which is prolly nuttin...I DID make it with my bestness i could Oo

Anyway, please review, i don't care if ur fastidious or what not :P just hit me with anything you can come up with. Even the minutiae(small things) stuff. i need ideas oO (after the next chapter) I dunno whether to have naruto make a new village like orochimaru did (it would be more fun to me but a lil hard for the forehead protectors...) or have it be like the rest when he becomes kage of one of the existing, weaker hidden village. I hope it was a good read 3

New village name: Hidden Village of the Guardians Kage: Shugokage (i know this from runaways:P) Guardian Shadow (someone tell me the jap name for the hidden village oO)

I have a goal..of making 40 pages instead of 4...like opposingforce :P Btw: I need help w/ the jap names of the jutsus as i don't know em oO it sounds cooler than english :P

NEXT CHAPTER!: The recovery, The council, The memories, The Loss.

btw, ur prolly thinking "Why dosen't sasuke use his curse seal? Naruto his kyuubi?" They're both on overtime and only have enough chakra for one last power duel. kyuubi already came out and is exhausted since sasuke was a better fighter than naruto oO (naru has bad chakra control, so he burns it a lot) and sasuke...he's just on overtime like i said

AzNSnAp


	2. Chap1 The Recovery

Reviews would be good this time around :P

**NOTE: From here on out, I would assume that you read the disclaimer on the top section of the first page.** Therefore, I don't think i would need to keep on writing it out.

Enjoy! (written in one sitting...again) Enjoy please! Bet ya didn't expect next day update :P

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konoha's #1 Unpredictable**

**Chapter 1**

**The Recovery, The Council, The Memories, The Loss**

**(Naruto's Worse Day Ever)**

"TSUNADE-SAMA!! There you are!" screaming the brunette nurse to the Hokage as she rushed passed her into the white room smelling of alcohol like all of the hospital.

"Naruto! You're awake! Finally!" Tsunade exclaimed. She had dark blond hair, but not exactly dirty blond, and was pulled back into two pony-tails. She had a blue diamond on her forehead for her personal jutsu she created. Her eyes were hazel and showed a bit of drunkedness. she dressed not in a kage robe and hat, but her casual clothes. She wore a black-stripped, gray half-robe for a shirt that went past her waist until it met in the middle of her thighs, with a dark navy-blue kimono belt under her large bust. Over her shirt was a jade green open robe with a dark green tracing the edges. On the back was the kanji for 'Gamble,' which was appropriate for a chronic gambler with the nickname of, "The Legendary Sucker." She wore pants that is the same color as the kimono belt, and were skin tight on her thighs but flared out at her knees, and stopped at in the middle of her shins, capri-style. She wore heels appropriate for someone wearing a kimono.

"Naruto-kun!" she called out as she half ran, half wobbled to his bed, as she hugged him tightly using her insane strength unknowingly, snapping some parts of his cast with loud cracks.

"OOOII!!! OBAA-CHAN! YOU'RE BREAKING MY CAST!!" yelled out the blond thrashing a bit in place.

She didn't respond to that but said, "I was so worried about you Naruto-kun, when Gamakichi and your team came with you and Sasuke on his back severely wounded." She started to tear up a bit at this remembering the state they were in. "I was so worried about Sasuke since I don't know him, but you Naruto, I was so worried, I thought it was that cursed necklace again." She started to sob abit as naruto stopped moving hearing the open sobs of someone he never knew would cry.

" I...I thought I might lose you like I did with them so long ago..." The sobbing Hokage lat go of him and started to sob over his cast-covered torso.

"Obaa-chan..." the spike head calmly spoke below a whisper, then smirked a bit and tried to cheer her up, "if I died, then how would I become Hokage? I made a promise to myself I would! And you -know- I keep my promises!"

Tsunade calmed down a bit hearing this and wiped tears from her face with the back of her arm and hand. Her eyes were still a bit red from sobbing, but her face had a small smile and her cheeks were red, not from sobbing, but it was blush from drinking sake. Her breath told on her that she was drinking before she was alerted of his consciousness.

"Ano...Were you drinking before you came here?" questioned the bright-haired blondie.

Tsunade did naught but nodded. "Something wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head," Other than the fact my cast is broken..." he smiled sheepishly while the brunette nurse was in the doorway watching it all.

Tsunade smiled embarassingly, which can be only found in her drunken state, "Ano...uhh...Gomen Naruto-kun," she then looked at the nurse in the doorway, "Oi...Rai-san, get his cast fixed please, you can get help from Shizune-san if you would like, but don't ask Sakura for any with him..." With that, Rai ran off looking for Shizune and some cast supplies for the wounded, Unknown Hero. (A/N: I dunno if Rai is a guy or girl name oO pronounce it as Ray from Eureka 7, there, instant girl name)

"Uhh..Tsunade...why not Sakura-chan?" confusedly asked by the broken-cast shinobi.

"She's with Sasuke right now and doesn't want to be disturbed," the drunken gambler told him, '_I don't want to tell him she hates him right now...'_

"Aahh! Okay..." frowned Naruto _'Can't Sakura-chan at LEAST thank me for bringing Sasuke back?'_

"How long was I knocked out?"

"A few weeks, Naruto," leaving the suffix out showed that the dark blond was getting sober.

"How about Sasuke?"

"He's still out, and Sakura is tending to him."

With this last answer, Rai and Shizune came running back into the room with armfuls of cast stuff and panting also. Shizune is a short-haired with her hair colored black. She wears a black kimono with white lining the inside edges that cross her body. She has a light gray belt for her kimono belt without the bow on the back. She wears socks and sandals on her feet, like everyone else with footwear. Her clothing is otherwise, bland.

"We're back!" stated an exasperated Rai and Shizune unisonly.

"Come on...Let's fix his cast," sighed Tsunade as she started to remove Naruto's body cast, starting with the neck then downward, leaving the head intact, since it was never cracked. As the three medic-nins uncovered more parts of his body showing off his muscle-toned torso, leaving the cast on his lower half there since it wasn't cracked. He sported a full six-pack with some hints of an eight-pack.

-------

"EEEE!!!!" A girl shrieked with delight as she almost fell from the tree branch she was crouched from seeing Naruto's build. _'Naruto-kun got so much MORE handsome now that I see his body!'_

This girl excitedly thought on her first crush, and hopefully, first kiss.

The girl has dark blue hair with pale lavender eyes. She has a loose, body fit, sleeveless, thin hoodie which was beige colored and protected her chest from visual attacks. She has white fuzziness on her shoulder where her arms go through, also, the same fuzziness around the bottom part of her hoodie. The hood itself was white and the cloth that made it was thin, like the hoodie. Under her hood was her Konoha forehead protecter. She has a body fit, short-sleeved, black T-shirt. On her forearms would be taijutsu bandages. Her pants are black leotards, which showed off her rear if her hoodie is out of the way, then flare out at her knees a bit, loosening up, and ended an inch after it. She wears toeless, ninja-issued Konoha boots.

After getting over her near nosebleed, she looked over at the window again seeing the medic-nins starting to look at her blond haired crush with confusing looks on their faces.

-------

"Wow...Naruto...can you move your arms?" Shizune asked looking at the seemingly fully healed body of Naruto, as he did so with no problem.

"Sit up?" No issue.

Shizune looked over at the other two medics who looked back at her. "Think he's fully healed?"

Rai and Tsunade both nodded. Then unisonly with Shizune, asked the spike head, "Would you like to be discharged?"

Unquestioningly, Naruto ecstatically exclaimed, "YOSH!!! I want some Ichraiku ramen!! HERE I COME MISO RAMEN!!!!" and on cue, his stomach loudly grumbled as he sheepishly put his hand behind his head and grinned as the girl giggled a bit.

"Ano...Could you please give me a bit of privacy? I need to take the rest of the cast off..." he chuckled sheepishly as the three women blushed lightly and unnoticably as they retreated out and closed the door with the unused cast stuff in hand. Sighing, he started to pick off chunks of the cast off his legs.

-----

"IIIEEE!!!!" the same girl shrieked, only this time falling off the branch completely as naughty thoughts clouded her head as her crush started to pick off chunks of the cast, even though he was decent, but Naruto didn't think so. The girl fainted as she landed on soft ground from a nosebleed launch.

Unknown to her, she was being watch by a certain spiky haired bruno with a dog as tall as his waist.

"Oi, Akamaru, let's get her to the hospital!"

------

A fully dressed, changed, and refreshed Naruto came walking down the halls as Hinata was passing by on a stretcher. He stopped the medic who was tending to her.

"Oi, stop, what happened to her?" Naruto asked the medic-nin, who's wearing white doctor clothes, shades, and a flu mask.

"She seemed to have suffered from blood loss..."

"Huh? She did?" wondered Naruto with his hand under his chin and his head cocked to the side. _'Blood loss from what?She dosen't seem hurt...'_

"Thanks, take care of my friend please" Naruto told the medic as he nodded and 'Hai'ed' and went to put Hinata in a room.

With that out of his way, he went off of Ichiraiku Ramen humming to himself. Oblivious to the venomous glares he was getting from the villagers. Who was he to get upset? His promise and mission to get Sasuke back succeeded, it seemed like the village would like him. He also got to see Tsunade and Shizune again, and Hinata, even thought she wasn't conscious. He had to admit it, he was too into what happened a little earlier. It felt like almost nothing could bring him down. Now he's going to his favorite ramen stand in the whole village! As he entered the stand, He was greeted by Ayame.

"Hi and welcome back Naruto!" she said with a smile. Ayame is a few years older than Naruto, so she's a bit more...bodily developed than other girls his age. Her hair is brown and goes down to her middle back, which matches her hazel eyes. She wairs a white bandana as a hair net to keep her hair out of her eyes. She also wears an all white outfit aside from her blue apron with the kanji for Ichraiku on the bottom left corner. Her shirt is long sleeved and the sleeves are folded to her elbows, and her pants stop at above her knees. She wears flip-flops for her shoes.

"Hi Ayame! Miso Pork ramen please!" Naruto greeted and ordered while taking a stool. No one sat in the other three seats other than a pink, short-haired kuniochi in a red martial arts outfit with black, skin tight, shorts that stop a few inches before her knees eating a bowl of half-eaten ramen. She also wears fingerless gloves and toeless boots like Naruto.

As Naruto looked around waiting for his ramen, he spotted her. "Oi Sakura-chan! How're you?"

Sakura responded to him, but kept looking at her ramen solemnly, "I'm fine Naruto. The council wants to talk to you by the way, But before that, could you go to our training grounds and meet me there? I want to talk to you."

"Ano..uuhh...Why not now, Sakura-chan?"

"Because you're ramen's here and I'm going to wait at the training area," the medic-nin in training replied as Ayame set down Naruto's infront of him as he exclaimed, 'ITAIDIKATSAMATSU!'

"Ahh...ok Sakura-chan, I'll meet you after I'm done," the Blond managed to say with mouthfuls of noodles as the pink haired kunoichi left for the training grounds.

----At the Training Grounds---

Naruto saw Sakura leaning against a wooden post looking at the ground.

As the medic-nin looked up at a grinning Naruto coming her way, she waited until she was within arms length of her. Then she punched him in the face with everything she had, which blasted Naruto into a very dense tree and left and imprint of him on it.

"AAAIIEE!!!! Sakura-chan! What was that for?!" yelled the blasted shinobi rubbing his cheek, where it was hit.

"THAT was for Sasuke-kun!! You BAKA!"

"WHAT'D I DO TO HIM!?"

"YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM!!! That's What!"

"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO!? He tried to kill me too! If I didn't fight him, HE WOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE" Naruto started to calm down a bit getting over the hit..but still hurt where it can't be healed.

"YOU COULD'VE TALKED HIM OUT OF IT!!"

"Didn't you already try that Sakura-cha-"

"DON'T CALL ME WITH -CHAN ANYMORE!!"

That last one hurt our blond friend. He always called Sakura with -chan. He called her with that ever since he met her! She didn't mind then, why now? Telling him to stop calling her with that would be like her saying, "I refuse to acknowledge you anymore! I refuse it so much that I refuse to even be your friend, no! I refuse to be your crush!" Saying this is Sakura telling Naruto to bug off permanently, forget about her, move on and get away from her.

He got up slowly and patted his pants free of dirt as Sakura charged at him ready to beat him some more. Blondie didn't notice this so he didn't know what hit him until it did. Pinkie kept on beating Naruto in the torso since he grew taller than her so it would be losing it's power if she aimed up. Naruto just received the beating without lifting a finger to resist. He was too hurt to even think about what to do. The dense tree was shaking under all this stress and eventually collapsed and Naruto was sent flying to the next tree with Sakura standing ontop of the fallen tree panting heavily.

Naruto is clearly hurt from what Sakura can see, but she wanted to know one thing.

"Why aren't you fighting back?"

"Why should I? You're doing all this for Sasuke, right?"

"So? What does that have to do with it?"

"What am I supposed to do? You're not fighting me, Sasuke is."

"I just beat the crap out of you, Baka! Not Sasuke!"

"You're fighting me for his feelings, that's not good enough for me to fight back. Besides, I only fight people who has their own feelings toward me,not someone else's. Anyway, I got hurt more than your barrage of punches with insane strength, it hurt even more before you threw that second punch. Hurt where it will never heal."

"Good!" With that, Sakura walked off to do something while Naruto painstakingly stood up with a lot of broken ribs and bruises, more so, a broken heart for his first love. It was a loss for him...

"I gotta go to the hospital first before the council..." Before he set off, the bruised and beaten, orange clad shinobi, wiped away the tears we was shedding after Sakura left, and finally limped his way to Konoha Hospital to fix himself up.

----Konoha Council Room-----

"What's taking that kid so long?!" exclaimed an irritated elder who wore wealthy clothes.

With that, 'that kid' walked, more like limped, into the room, with an arm holding his beaten area.. The room has a large round table and a long table at one end where the council sits. There are three elders. One elder was the one who complained. He seemed old, around his sixties, and wore wealthy robes that seemed fit for any noble. The second was another man, around his seventies, with a balding spot on his head and a long beard with half-moon glasses. His clothes are gray making him stand out more showing he was the senior leader. The third was a woman also around her sixties and wore the same set of robes as the other elder in his sixties. They all had wrinkles of course, and a lot of them. There were others of course. They were seated at the round table and were, Hyuuga Hiashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka, Kakashi, and Hinata, who was with Hiashi for political training, sitting on his left, back from her little hospital visit.

"Hmph, what took you so long?" ask the supposed noble elder.

"Gomensai, I just had a meeting with someone," replied the hurt ninja with a coy smirk trying to show nothing was wrong as he stood straight up, but then hunched back over hurt somewhere.

"And what kind of meeting includes you getting hurt so badly, you show it? On the same day you get discharged from the hospital no less!" Inquired a curious Shizune, with Tsunade thinking the same thing.

"A spar meet," lied Naruto, " with Lee of course." He grinned hoping it would let him off the hook.

"But Rock Lee is on a mission. With Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino, Shino, Chouji, and Kiba just left with Sakura to meet with them. I think it was some High A-rank mission" Tsunade just broke his hope as Naruto looked down on the floor with his arms at his sides.

"I don't wanna talk about it Tsunade-sama, can we get this thing started now please..?" He slowly asked this question and quietly as he moved to take a seat infront of the council of three.

As Naruto seated, the elder in gray stated, "Let's start this meeting now. Before we do, I ask that you all restrain you comments until we are done. With that out of the way, this meeting about you, Uzumaki Naruto."

As Naruto heard this, he perked up and hoped he would get some form of praise.

"As you know you know, Sasuke came back to us, but he was brutally beaten with Rasengan bruises all over his backside. The only one present in this room that can do that move is you, Uzumaki Naruto. For punishment for doing this, you are not able to participate in the Chuunin Exams, remaining a Genin forever in your shinobi career."

Naruto put his head down hearing this, it meant he can't rise to be Hokage, to top it off, they don't even seem to acknowledge that he helped bring Sasuke back. The next to speak was the woman.

"You are also to re-enter the Academy for re-training and to forget all the jutsus you ever learned before becoming a Genin. You were reckless in your mission to retrieve Sasuke. You did not only beat our beloved Sasuke to a state of near-death, you did this out of your own needs."

His head sank lower and another tick went off in his heart. As Hiashi smirked at his misfortune, the others started to get irate, besides Hinata who felt sympathy for her love. Kakashi didn't get angry, he was just annoyed and stayed calm.

The other man spoke now, "This is, of course, only applicable if you decide not to go into exile and resignation of your ninja status."

With this, his heart sank even lower. As his older friends were about to yell, the man held a hand up," I'm not finished. The Rokudaime title will go to our faithful ninja, Uchiha Sasuke."

As Naruto held back his tears, but his elder friends let loose.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" yelled Iruka, Tsunade, and Shizune.

"We can, and we did, all that he has to do now is choose."

"BUT I'M HOKAGE!" exclaimed Tsunade.

"And we can overrule the Hokage's choices involving the village."

WHAT ABOUT HER-" Shizune was cut off by Naruto.

All Naruto did was keep his head buried in his arms which were on the table. "Stop it you three. Did you forget Shinobi Saying #25? 'A Shinobi must keep emotions on the inside, no matter what the situation,'" quoted the blond calmly.

"But-!" argued Shizune, but was cut off by Naruto.

"'NO MATTER WHAT THE SITUATION!'" He yelled now. Everyone was set back at this, no one, not even Kakashi or Hiashi, would expect him to bring up that one.

Naruto then stood calmly, and stated coldly,"I choose exile over a loveless village, I'm leaving today," and just left. Everyone, except the council, never expected this. The three who tried to fight for him was shocked that they didn't even get the chance. Kakashi, the usually stoic jounin, had shock written all over his face. Hiashi had the same face as Kakashi, just gaping at the door where Naruto left. But both shock and happiness was over his face. Happy because he didn't have to worry about that 'kyuubi-brat' anymore, and his negative effect on his eldest daughter. Iruka, Tsunade, and Shizune just sat there, the women almost ready to cry. Hinata couldn't hold back and started to sob quietly next to her father.

Shaking over of his state of shock, Hiashi heard his daughter sobbing,"Tears of joy that that annoying brat is gone?"

Hinata just decided not to answer. If she said yes, She'd be hurting herself and her feels toward Naruto. If she said no, her father would hate her again. Hiashi just took this as a yes.

-----Konoha Streets-----

Naruto was oblivious to the fact that he was walking passed the Academy until he looked up remembering what happened here. All of his Academy Student memories were in here. From Iruka trying to punish and teach him, and laugh at some of his stupid pranks. He also remembered the day he met Kakashi. He was so late, that Naruto set up a simple prank of putting an eraser on top of the sliding door to the class room and fell on top of Kakashi's head! An experienced Jounin! Naruto chuckled a bit as he looked to the roof where they introduced themselves. He remembered how Kakashi didn't say much about himself, so Naruto decided to make it up for him.

" 'I'm Hatake Kakashi, My likes are reading the 'Icha Icha' Volumes and screwing around with genins with my ridiculous jutsus that embarass them. My dislikes are those who attack me and my loved ones, which I have few of, and whoever hates Konoha. My dream is to become one with the 'Icha Icha world.' " Naruto chuckled a bit at the jutsu part as he was a victim of "Hatake Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Years of Pain!" It was so stupid, all he got was a sore bum and a huge bump where he landed on a tree. By the time he was done reminiscing here, it was in the early evening.

He went on to Ichriaiku Ramen, clearly in a worse mood than he was a few hours before. He was greeted by Ayame the same way she usually greets him, but noted his change in mood. "What's wrong Naruto? Not feeling hyper right now?"

Naruto nodded. "The three old geezers called 'the council' gave me a choice. A life of Exile or Live in a loveless village."

Ayame was shocked, "Why would they do that?!"

"Because I also beat Sasuke to a state where I almost killed him, but I was in the same state. I'm resigning as a shinobi today since I chose to be in exile."

"Why'd you do that, Naruto-kun?"

"I quote myself, 'I choose exile over a loveless village.' "

Ayame seemed a bit hurt at this, "But I'm not loveless Naruto-kun..."

"But the majority is, and most of the time, majority rules, right?"

The brunette chief nodded a bit and put on a smile trying to cheer things up. "What would you like tonight?" she asked perkily.

"Nothing much Ayame, just give me bland ramen, I don't think my stomach can handle anything else."

Ayame started to tear a bit hearing this, "Okay." A few minutes later, she came back with plain noodles in a brothy soup.

"Thank you Ayame-chan...itaidikatsamatsu..." the depressed version of our orange clad friend quietly said.

Seeing there no one else needing to be served, Ayame just stood there sadly watching Naruto eat his ramen sluggishly slow, even for a normal person who doesn't eat ramen that much.

About ten minutes passed and Naruto wasn't even half done with his bowl as another customer came in and took a stool. "Miso Pork Ramen please." she stated calmly. Ayame nodded and went in back to make her order. She edged over a couple of seats until she was next to Naruto. She was shocked at what he was eating and how he was eating it! For her, Naruto and plain ramen was supposedly a never to happen! And him eating it so slow! It's so not like him, He justs blasts through nine bowls in ten minutes. He had to be here a while, and there was no usual stack of ramen bowls!

Naruto was oblivious to the other person sitting next to him. He was just staring into his ramen bowl slurping up noodles slowly, refelcting on what happened. He remembered when he was here with Iruka. Expecially the day after when he took his goggles off and asked to wear Iruka's forehead protector. The day he kicked Misuki's ass with his Kage Bunshins. The day he became a Genin and wore Iruka's forehead protector.

By now Ayame came back with the girl's order of Miso Pork ramen. "Thank you," said the customer as she looked at the order with her pale, lavender eyes. She looked over at Naruto who started to drink down the broth slowly.

"Thank you Ayame," Naruto stated as he took out his frog wallet and took out most of the contents, leaving just enough for him to survive until he could find a job somewhere else.

"Ano...this is too much Naruto, it's only a few ryu!"

Naruto then jumped the bar seperating the kitchen and the customers and hugged her, Ayame was a bit stunned at this, no one ever really hugged her, other than her father, she never expected this from a customer, but not so much from Naruto.

"I know Ayame, but I don't need it. Think of it as thanks for all the kindness you and the old man gave me even before I entered the academy." He then let go and leaped over the bar spotting the Hyuuga eyed girl.

"Hi Hinata, ano...could you come by my apartment later? I need a little help."

All the kunoichi could do was blush a bit since she had noodles in her mouth and was shaken out of her shock of when Naruto hugged Ayame.

"I understand if yo-"

"I'll come!" Hinata cut naruto off, and stated this a little above her normal voice. She then felt arms snake around her waist as her blush became darker feeling this but tried to retain it be remembering that this is Naruto's Worse Day Ever. "I mean, I'll come N-naruto-kun, I'll help with w-whatever you need." she said a little more calmly, most likely since she had Naruto near her and she got nervous a bit and tried to collect herself.

"Thank you Hinata-chan" He whispered in her ear as he let go to go off to his apartment to pack. He added the chan suffix since he felt like she treated him better than anyone else and is one of his friends he known almost as long as Ayame, even though he never really noticed her much at first.

_'Hey...He called me Hinata-CHAN!' _she just blushed remembering it.

----Naruto's Apartment---- Time: 8:42 P.M.

As Hinata walked toward Naruto's door, she saw a pile of Naruto's belongings, mostly the large stuff, like his futon and furniture. She was about to get into the doorway as Naruto came out lugging a crude, plastic table. He turned around as he threw it into the big pile he made when he spotted a hoodie wearing kunoichi.

"Hi Hinata-chan! Come in please."

As Hinata stepped in, she saw that the apartment was almost completely empty, mainly because all of the large furniture was outside in a pile aside of a rug in the middle and some ninja gear.

"Could you please put everything smaller than a person on the rug please? Aside from my ninja gear clothes, and food."

Hinata nodded as she put everything smaller than a person onto the rug. She put things from pictures, academy level jutsu scrolls, pillows, and other miscellaneous items on it. She stumbled from a few things like his goggles, which he used to wear, some pictures of the academy class, him and Onbu, and him with his one of his stupid, big, foxy grins. She stared at the picture with his stupid grin when he was so happy.

"You can keep it if you want." The voice made Hinata jump since she was in a trance. "You won't see it again otherwise."

Hinata blushed seeing that Naruto was close to her again.

"Ano...Why?"

"Because I'm erasing my existence in Konoha."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was planning on writing more, but i decided to stop and do my hw for school :P AND END AT AN EVIL CLIFFY!! mwahahah...meso evil

Anyway, -I- decided he's gunna make his own country! With him the Shugokage. in an unnamed village yet to be thought up of...

I feel bad for making naruto's best day ever into naruto's worst T-T

NEXT CHAPTER: Confessions.

I proofread this by hand T-T i have no microsoft word...:(

Reviews would be nice this time ;3 (claps to the 2 reviews he recieved for his prologue) Thanks Shinobi and angelblade! 3

AzNsNaP


	3. Confessions and a Bonfire

I guess i should stop asking for you guys to review oO I should just write something WORTH reviewing :P btw, this is a brighter side of the story, so..sorry if you find this disappointing..It's human nature to be interested in people's misfortunes :P (Sorry for the late update..if this is considered late...)

**NOTE: I am not writing the disclaimer, It should be one of the FIRST thing you see since it's on the top section of the prologue.**

**Enjoy, have a nice life.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konoha's #1 Unpredictable**

**Chapter 2**

**Confessions and a Bonfire**

"W-w-what?! Naruto-kun! What are you going to do to erase your existence in Konoha?!" Exclaimed a very frightened and scared Hyuuga. Her pupils were wide with fear of losing her loved crush, I mean, wouldn't you? It was her crushes worst day, and he came to her as a net. He called her 'Hinata-CHAN' and even hugged her from behind! Of course she's going to be scared of losing her Naruto!

"I-I mean, WHY are you going to erase you existence in Konoha? I understand you're going away..." Hinata started to tear up a bit remembering the council, "B-but why remove your me-memory?!"

Naruto looked at his picture remembering it was taken after the day he became a genin. He was so happy and oblivious to the hate around him at the time.

"Because Hinata-chan, most of this village is loveless, unlike you...Why would i stay in a village where the majority doesn't love me? One of them, even, was one of my friends. I'm not talking about Sasuke either," Naruto knew what he was saying and hoped it would go in the right direction. He knew it was, since he saw the Hyuuga started to blush a bit at complimenting her and calling her loving, now she's looking cute, even if she was pouting and starting to tear up a bit. She was still sitting on her legs with her finger in her mouth chewing at it a bit. In her other hand was Naruto's picture. All she needed to do was say the right words when it came time. Or he say it, if she doesn't.

"Ano...W-who Naruto-kun?"

"Sakura..." the blond replied solemnly. Hinata didn't do anything other than look away sadly.

"Um...g-gomen Naruto-kun."

"For what? You didn't do anything Hinata-chan."

"For Sakura being mean to you."

Naruto grinned stupidly like in his picture, with his hand behind his head, that Hinata was holding, "No worries Hinata-chan! I'll be ok!" Naruto tried to comfort our Hyuuga a little optimistically, "Let's finish cleaning out my apartment." Hinata brightened up at his contagious optimistic personality and went back to putting all of his small things on the rug.

--Two Hours later--- 11:37 P.M.

"We're finally done! I never knew I had so much stuff!" yelled out a somewhat too happy Naruto as he gathered a huge amount of stuff on a pile in front of the Konoha South Gate. Hinata just giggled a bit at his enthusiasm. She put her hand in her pocket where she pocketed the happy Naruto picture with his grin. She smiled to herself and thought, _'Naruto-kun, you will never fully erase your memory in Konoha.'_ She shivered a bit since it was a cold night.

"Oi, Hinata-chan, did you bring that lighter I asked for?" She just nodded and gave her crush the lighter as he started to bring kindling around his belongings.

"Ano...W-what are you going to do with it N-naruto-kun?" She was curious, I mean, who puts most of their worldly goods in one place in a careless pile? She then say her precious Naruto surround his stuff with rocks in a ring. "You'll see Hinata-chan." He grinned foxily at her as he lit the kindling with the light as the fire soon spread about. under his stuff.

"This is gunna take a while...I can tell..." Hinata just gasped at what he was doing. HE WAS BURNING HIS POSSESSIONS!!

"N-Naruto-kun! W-What are you doing!?"

"I said I was erasing my existence in Konoha..." the blond replied as he stood up patting himself clean.

"I didn't know you meant this! I-I mean, why would you burn everything!?"

"No one wants my stuff..." he said sadly as he looked at the flames starting to spread. "Besides, it takes up too much room." He started to walk toward his friend as they watched the items catch fire.

"W-why doesn't anyone want your stuff?"

"Well...I brought Sasuke back...They didn't seem too happy with me though...Their actions also reflect the feelings of most of the people in the village. That dosen't leave much to people who want my stuff, so I'm burning it." Naruto explained this as he went behind Hinata and put his arms over her shoulders which caused her to blush at this furiously. Luckily, he couldn't see her face. _'Why is he hug- WAIT! Why am I complaining?! I just want to know what triggered this! Is it because he's so sad right now and I'm the only one of his friends here right now?'_ Hinata hurt herself for thinking that last part, being his last person to fall back to, but Naruto's arms stayed around her shoulder with his eyes watching the dancing flames of his bed, table, sofa, chairs, shelves, and anything else that was burnable. It look beautiful with all of it engulfed in flames.

"Hey...I forgot something to put in..." Naruto then let go of Hinata, who seemed hurt and cold at the same time. His warmth left her back and he let go of her. She looked over at him looking in his pack. He took out some dark green cargo pants and an orange, baggy t-shirt with his red whirlpool symbol on the stomach area.

"Umm...Hinata-chan, could you wait here a bit please? I'll be back really fast." With that, he left for the woods, not far away, but Hinata obediently nodded and waited for him as she stared into the flames.

Very soon after, the blond-spike came back changed. His green cargo's were baggy once it went down to the knees and fit over his ninja boots. It didn't reach the ground, but just covered the top part of his boots. His shirt was long too, but it just reached over his waist hiding the button and half of it's zipper. It didn't show off his muscles like his other outfit, but if it exposed some skin, then you can imagine what the rest of him is like. He still had on his gloves of course. The dark blue color of it matched his shirt and nice outfit nicely, unlike the boots which were toeless and odd. The shirt didn't trace out his muscles, but still, it flowed loosely around his biceps showing those off. He still wore the necklace that Tsunade gave him, and it shows now. Around his shoulder was his old orange jumpsuit and a cross made out of sticks was in his hand. The cross was large enough to hold something. That something was his orange vest when he went to the blazing bonfire and stuck the cross in the ground and put his vest over it. He folded his pants and put it at the end of the cross then went over to Hinata again.

"What do you think? I won't burn my old clothes, it's precious to me because of all the good times I had with it on."

"Ano...I-It looks nice there, but what's it supposed to do?"

"It's supposed to symbolize that the old Uzumaki Naruto is dead and me wearing my new outfit is the new one."

"B-but...-" Hinata was about to say something but Naruto interrupted her.

"Oi...Hinata-chan? Can I tell you something?"

"O-Of course Naruto-kun." As she responded, Naruto went over to her and faced her then put his head near her ear and whispered into it. "I know you have a huge crush on me." He said this to her with a sly smirk. Hinata 'Eep'd' and blushed an incredibly dark shade of red. He pulled away from her ear and looked at what he had done. Her face looked cute to him, especially with the firelight. She was so red and her cheeks puffed out as she pouted.

"H-H-H-H-How d-did y-y-you f-f-find out..?" Hinata stuttered terribly as her secret was found out by her beloved Naruto.

All he did was grin some more and said, "I heard a girl shriek while I was picking off the cast from my leg and a medic-nin said you suffered a nosebleed while I was coming out of the hospital, not long after I changed. I thought the shriek was entertaining." Hinata just blushed even harder than possible. _'He found out like that?! I can't believe I let myself go like that! This is so embarassing!!' _

"Hey..Hinata-chan..." the blond coolly whispered to her, "you know what this new Naruto has for one of his goals?" Hinata just shook her head still too embarassed for being found out by something so simple. When she looked up, she saw Naruto staring into her eyes caringly. Not that he wasn't caring at all, just more than ever. _'I-...Is he...staring at me... l-lovingly?'_ She hoped he was. But then, he slowly came closer as she backed a bit in shock and still blushing a bit, it's just light pink across her face. He gently put his left hand around her waist to comfort her a bit so she'd stop pulling away. He came closer and closer slowly as Hinata slowly relaxed as he did. Her eyes started to get soft as she looked at his face. His eyes were closed as it was moving forward until eventually their lips touched. _'His lips are so soft! He's kissing me so gently! So this is what a first kiss feels like!' _

_'Hinata-chan's lips are so luscious! I really hope she doesn't faint, but still...at least she'll remember it one way or another..'_ As Naruto finished his thought, his right arm lifted up and took aim at the couple kissing.

Then an audible click, then a flash, surprised Hinata and left a smirking Naruto.

"Wh-wh-what was that?" While she was saying this, the camera made a humming noise then produced a picture of them kissing with the bonfire in the background. Naruto then whispered as he took it out of the camera, "One of my new goals is to have my first kiss with the girl that cares for me the most..." He smirked afterwards seeing Hinata flush red hearing that she was his first kiss. Now, it's preserved in a picture forever remembering this.

"Here Hinata-chan, I think you'll enjoy this more than I would. After all, I think this is more precious to you than my stupid grin picture." He grinned while handing the picture to the lavender eyed girl. All she did was blush and look at it.

"B-but Naruto-kun, Don't you need it for the memory too?"

"Eheh...Hai, I do, But I think you should so you wouldn't forget tonight. I mean, this moment. I would NEVER forget -MY- first kiss!" The next part he more whispered, but Hinata could hear this," Especially to a beautiful girl like you..." If you could see closely, you could see a faint blush come across his face.

Hinata especially flushed up at this. Her Naruto called _her_ beautiful. She would never expect this! Well...just in her fantasies...She shook out of her daze and immedietly hugged her first kiss.

"I don't want you to go Naruto-kun!" The ex-shinobi hugged her back and stroked her hair back then kissed her forehead. "I know, but I have to go...If I don't they'll kill me.."

"I'll stop them from doing that then."

"Hey..It's cold out tonight. Wanna stay close to me and wait for the fire to die down, I'll leave then, ok?" Naruto unskillfully avoiding the changing the comment as Hinata just clung tighter to her loved one as he sat down with her in front of him, hugging her from behind watching the flames dance. "Here Hina-chan," Naruto gave the kissy-kissy picture to her as she blushed at her nickname and pocketed it.

"Ano..Naruto-kun? Could I borrow that camera for a bit?"

"Mmhmm." Hinata took the camera and aimed it at them. With Naruto hugging Hinata from behind with his arms around her waist and his head next to hers, on her shoulder. Naruto just stared at the camera with a gaping look on his face as Hinata looked at him and kissed his cheek as she took the picture. He blushed at the suddenness because he thought it was just a picture of them sitting near each other. He also blushed because it wasn't like Hinata to make the first move, at least, unprovoked. She blushed too since it showed off her boldness with the one she usually is timid around.

"A-ano...Th-Th-This is for you." The Hyuuga took the picture out of the camera after she recovered from her self-given shock, but still blushing a bit. Naruto just took it in a zombie-like motion. Doing the action with a blank look on his face. He was obviously still a bit fazed, but pocketed the picture in one of his many pockets. He shook his head from his daze and looked at his kisser.

"Thank you Hina-chan, I won't forget it and the memories it came with."

"I-I just didn't want you to forget about us."

"I wouldn't and couldn't even if I tried, besides, I already said I would -NEVER- forget my first kiss." They smiled to each other and look at the flames burn and dance infront of them. It did give off a nice warmth, or was that warmth of their bodies? They couldn't tell, they were blissfully happy for their confessions and first-times.

---A Few Hours Later--- 2:37 A.M.

The bonfire was significantly smaller now, it was just a fourth of what it was when it started. Our little Hyuuga girl fell asleep comfortably in Naruto's arms. He was still awake however. He was thinking, _'Where should I go? I guess I'll just freelance around accepting odd jobs from random villages, hidden or not...'_ The blond carefully went into one of his many pockets in his cargos and took out a special kunai. It has intricate craftsmanship with some symbols. It's only something you find on something ancient, but yet, this is still quite new. He then threw it on a tree hidden in the shadows. _'In case I need to come back...Orochimaru escaped with his bitch-lover Kabuto right before I fought Sasuke...So he would probably be doing some planning...'_

He took a blanket out of his backpack with difficulty. Hinata was on top of him still sleeping of course. He lied down on his back slowly and reached for it while trying to make as little or the slowest movement possible. He then wrapped it around his beloved and picked her up bridal style as he kicked...well, actually, shoved it around with his foot, to a tree out of the way. He went back through the gates of Konoha and walked around in the dark of the morning. The streets were cold and seemed to have a fine mist out. it was cold to him anyway, he was being warmed by the fire and Hinata's warmth. He had to admit, his home village looked like a ghost town at night.

There was a soft, whistling wind as he walked the streets. Where was he going again? Oh yeah, Hyuuga Estate. He had to bring her home. I mean, come on, this is the closest thing either of them had to a date. The least ANY gentleman would do is walk the lady home at the end of one. Well...in Naruto's case, carry the lady home.

Once he arrived at the gates, which was easy since it was about ten feet and the mansion was big as the Hokage Tower, he walked in without any interruption from anyone. He is, well, WAS a shinobi, he knows how to be stealthy, even though it's hard for the loud-mouth ninja. The front door was locked obviously. Probably the back door too. He just walked to the back to find a very beautiful botanical garden with a carp pool running through with a petite footbridge. It all looks so peaceful and nice under the moon light.

"Kouwwwiiii..." Naruto exclaimed under his breath at the sight at the back. He scanned it over finding many flowers and foot paths.

He eyed a large cherry blossom tree with a two-person swinging bench hanging off a branch. He walked to it through the tiled footpaths and numerous flowers and gently set Hinata down on the bench. He walked around a bit admiring the types of flowers. He grinned as he saw a bright blond daffodil and a lavender matching Hinata's eyes. He picked them both by the bottom, leaving the roots in. A bright yellow flower matching his hair, and a lavender matching Hinata's eyes. He chuckled a bit as he got an idea. He put the yellow flower behind his ear like a pencil and the lavender behind Hinata's. He took out his camera from his pocket and placed his head near Hinata's making sure the flowers were in view.

Click. Flash.

As the picture came out, he took the flowers out of their heads and placed them in front of Hinata's face. He took the picture and placed it under the flowers as well.

Feeling like he did everything he could do to feel happy, his kisser happy as well, he walked away. Slowly. Very slowly. He looks so reluctant that he couldn't do much more. He walked out of the back with his hands in his pockets looking back. at the sleeping figure that is Hinata.

He let a tear trickle down his face believing that this would be his last look at her. The one that loved him with all her heart. The only one that did it the most...

He wiped his face with his forearm, _'Hah..Why am I crying? My heart felt had worse...but still...'_ He suddenly laughed out loud once he was clear from the mansion. _'Laughing helps take the pain go away, but this time, it's not.'_ He just cried a bit more finding out that his little remedy failed while walking aimlessly.

-----Sometime Later-----

He cleaned up a bit feeling better. His face wasn't tear stained nore were his eyes red and watery.

_'Now where should I go? Did I leave any unfinished business?'_ He snickered a bit at realizing a few things he left unfinished. _'Last prank I'll pull here. But what will it be? Hmm...Hehe...I'm so evil.'_ He grinned finally formulating his last prank ever in Konoha. But before that, he still needs to hand in some paperwork. _'Damn paperwork...'_

------------------------------------------------

POLLS!!! (Girls only)

How many of you girls want the bonfire scene/date to happen to you?

(That is if I even have any girl readers TT)

This is a lot shorter than I expected...I must not procrastinate anymore..I lost half my Ideas...or shot them down. That's what I do hehe all the time. It's like ADD for me. I just focus on something then BAM! FANFIC IDEA!

Anyway, hope it was a nice fluff for the chap.

Kouwii Wow/cool (i think I spelled it right...)

AzNSnAp


	4. A Prank and Unfinished Business

Like I said, Imma stop asking you readers to review. I should be making my story better instead of begging, ne?

Shizune says Naruto-kun, so when Hinata's not around, she's talking.

**NOTE: Read the note in the 2nd chapter, I don't wanna write it here...**

**Have a nice life**.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konoha's #1 Unpredictable**

**Chapter 3**

**A Prank and Unfinished Business**

_'Damn paperwork... Why should I have to do this to become a civilian again? Couldn't they just rip up my shinobi record? Blah...'_ Naruto was in the Hokage tower filling up a resignation form...rather resignation stack. Seems like the lobby secratary hates him too... Ah well. What's he gunna do? He just wants out already so his heart stops hurting. Why does it hurt again? Oh yeah, Sakura beat the hell out of him and told him to not call her with the -chan suffix. That hurt him badly. What's worse is that she was one of the first he called with -chan. One of the few also.

That's only the first of the few. What's another reason? He's leaving his first kiss. His first date. His first girlfriend. His only love.

(Time: 3.45 A.M.)

_'Finally done!'_ "I finished...finally." He proudly walked over to the secratery and plopped the forms on her desk. She was just reading a book. Who works so early in the morning? Who even calls the Hokage Tower at three in the morning?

She just eyed him carefully with his stupid grin on, then to the stack. "Fine, you may go see Hokage-sama now about your resignation." In her head, she wanted to burn it and make him suffer the agony of doing it all again. But then again, he is a personal friend the the Hokage herself. "Just knock on Shizune-sama's door to get her to wake up Hokage-sama. She knows how to wake her up."

"Thank, bye." He took off for the stairwell that was going up to the top floors. He eventually made it to the second to top floor and walked around looking at the door signs. They all had names of officials. the hallway looks monotone. The same color, the same style, and a long way to the end.

_'Man, these architects suck. Everything would look the same if not for the signs. Hey, Shizune nee-chan's room."_ Once he spotted it, he knocked on the door rather quietly. He's being respectful to anyone else in the building. The last thing he would want is to give everyone a bad impression on him or the impression they already had on him. The bad impression. He wanted everyone to think he was considerate at least.

A few short minutes passed and he knocked a bit louder. Few more minutes then he just knocked it loud enough for it to be heard in the room next to it if anyone was awake.

Naruto grinned as he heard a crash and scrambling noises. "Be right there!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT AT-!" Shizune was about to blow off some more but then realized it was Naruto. "Oh...N-Naruto-kun..." She bowed her head in shame a bit. Why shouldn't she? It was a big day for him yesterday. A big bad day. She didn't want to add onto it. She regained some composure and asked, "What would you like?" It sounded a lot nicer than before.

Blondie held out his forehead protector, or rather, Iruka's forehead protector. "I need to return this. The lady said to ask you to wake up Obaa-chan."

"Oh, Um...Follow me then." Shizune hurried out of her room with her pj's on. They were colored like her kimono except instead of the kimono style, it was pj styled. White trimmed pants and buttoned shirt with black primary color. She wore bunny slippers to top it off. If it wa quiet, you could hear Naruto snicker a bit.

Naruto followed the brunette up the stairwell to the Hokage living floor. The door to the floor itself was locked and Shizune had the key along with Tsunade's. Shizune unlocked the door and revealed the Hokage living floor. The floor were the only occupant is the Hokage. It was adorned with superior craftsmanship. The trims was beautifully carved by someone who loved their craft. It was made of oak wood with flowers trimming it. The walls where white but seemed to sparkle. The floors were made of tile. Looks like marble. Shiny marble.Glossy marble. There was wall lamps that pull out. As they entered the hallway, to their left was a loving room. It was adorned with a large, wall mounted LCD tv and a semicircle black couch and a coffe table infront of the couch. It also had an alpaca fur rug. It looks so warm and fuzzy. As they went on, they saw another hallway with two doors. One was a linen closet and the other was a bathroom. Where was the bedroom? At the end of the hallway. The door was special. It didn't have a turn over knob like everything else. It had a gold and ivory crafted lever handle with gold plates on the corners of the door. Konoha really adored their Hokage...

Shizune knocked on the door really loudly. No answer. She knocked even louder adding a few kicks. "There's someone here you should meet!" She yelled through the door.

"And who might that be?!" A response came back a bit pissed.

"Open up and you'll see! He also has some business with you."

"Ugh..." Was the only response heard as the blond and brunette heard loud, sluggish footsteps.

The door flung open revealing a very tired Tsunade. She had bags under her eyes showing extreme tiredness and her cheeks were sunken in.

"Whoozit?" she asked lazily when she looked around. spotting her dear little Naruto. She brightened up and straightened herself. "What is it Naruto?"

The blond held out his forehead protector. "This needs to be returned."

She shook her head, "No, keep it and don't forget us, you're family."

He just smirked, "I can't forget you guys if I tried."

"How so?" Both Shizune and Tsunade asked inquisitively.

All Naruto did was put his hand behind his head and grinned, "Ehehehe, it's kinda personal for me."

"Oh? Do tell Naruto-kun!"

"Ummm..."

"Please Naruto! This'll be our last chance!"

"Umm..." He scratched his cheek a bit mock thinking.

"Please please please!"

"Ok, fine. I'll tell you..." He reached in his pocket and took out the picture of Hinata kissing him on the cheek with him blushing toward the camera.

"Ooo! So kawaii Naruto-kun!" squealed Shizune, "His first kiss!"

Our orange friend blushed revealing his little secret still holding out the picture since Tsunade was holding onto it.

"Did you trick her?"

"No! Of course not!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Then where is she?"

"She's sleeping at her place in the backyard wrapped in a blanket...She has more pictures, including our first kiss..."

"So kawaii!!!" Squealed Tsunade, just a bit more high pitched than Shizune.

"Umm..I still have to go..." said Naruto sadly, "I'm going to miss everyone." Shizune and Tsunade knew that 'everyone' was just Hinata. He pocketed the forehead protector and the picture and turned to leave.

"One sec Naruto-kun! I have something for you!" With that, Shizune left him and Tsunade together while she went to get his going away gift.

"Umm...speaking of giving things...here." Naruto reached into his pockets and pulled out the same kind of special kunai he threw in the woods, out. "Hold on to this please. It's used for a technique of mine."

Tsunade took the intricate kunai, "Oh?"

"Oh."

"By the way..If you don't mind, mind telling me what happened at the meeting? You said you'd tell me later, might as well tell me now or never.."

Naruto looked at the floor a bit. "You know about my crush on Sakura, right?"

"Sakura? Why aren't you calling her Sakura-chan anymore?"

He flinched a bit at the question, but decided to answer it, "We got into a fight."

"What'd she yell to you about now? Did you try getting her on a date again?" She grinned slyly. All that did was make Naruto's heart sink a bit lower. He'd wish it was just that, but it was much more. Sakura was one of his first friends. It hurts him just to think about her. All the good memories gets replaced by that fight. That mind scarring beat down.

"She told me not to call her -chan anymore. Why? Because I almost killed Sasuke. That's why I was limping into the room...that was also why I reminded you three about Shinobi saying number 25...I didn't want to get hurt some more by you defending me. You might bring up some memories of mine..."

Tsunade looked ashamed. She looked away from Naruto to the floor. She didn't mean to be so happy before, she was just trying to lighten the mood. What? Her little Naruto was being sad, she wanted him to be at least a bit neutral. "Gomen Naruto..."

"It's ok.." he then held his arms feeling a bit insecure when..

"I'm baacck!!" Chimed a smiling Shizune, "And I got a gift!" She came lugging a small, rectangular box. "Here you go, Naruto-kun." She held out the felty box as Naruto took it.

He opened it which revealed an obsidian, oval locket with a colored fox embedded on the front. The sides were laced with gold and the chain was sort of thin. He opened the locket and it showed Tsunade, Shizune, and Hinata. His 'girls.' They were all cut from different pictures, but still fit the same space. Hinata's took the bigger of the space. He smirked and read the inscription on the left cover.

_Naruto,_

_Don't forget your girls in Konoha. Don't forget our good times. Don't forget Hinata._

He closed the locket and looked at the back to find more inscriptions.

_If you forget us, we won't forget you_

_Shi-Tsu-Hin_

He grinned and hugged Shizune, "Thank you Shizune nee-chan!" He hugged her even more jumping around a bit. "I won't ever, ever, EVER forget you three!" He stopped and hugged his Obaa-chan too.

"Ya-haii!!" cheered an excited Naruto as he put on the locket and went off. "I have a bit more unfinished busniess before I leave. Hopefully before dawn." The last part was more of a whisper than a shout, so Shizune couldn't hear it, but this part, they heard clearly as Naruto rounded the corner, "Take care of Hinata for me, please!!"

---Outside--- 4:30 A.M.

Out the door, he saw that the night was still out, but it semeed odd. It seemed lighter. _'Oh crap, I have to leave before dawn unless I wanna die...'_

He ran through the rooftops silent as a ninja. He made his way to the hospital where Sasuke was at. _'This has gotta be my most cruel prank..well..my only cruel one.'_ He grinned and snickered as he entered the rooftop entrance. He still remembered the fight that took place up there. It was interrupted by their sensei. Who would've won? Neither powered up for it. He opened the door and let loose the alcohol smell from the stairwell as he went down. _'I so hate this smell..but what I'm gunna do is worth it'_

He silently crept through the white tiled hallways of the hospital until he say Sasuke's room. Rm 403. It had a sign on it. It said "Hero's room, No visitors."

_'What...the hell...'_ He sighed at the sign and flipped it off like it was a person. _'Why don't I get this when I actually do something good? Eh...oh well.'_

As he silently opened the door, He saw him. The Uchiha in a huge body cast with IVs in him. In a white bed, next to a window. The view was like Naruto's view when he was there yesterday morning except it was higher up.

He started to cold-sweat as he slowly crept up to a white bed, he took out a kunai with his middle finger and spun it around a few times before gripping it in a slicing position. The blade pointing outward. He reached up with it and stabbed it downward, onto the bed, hoping to make blood spray everywhere.

-----Elsewhere----

"Naruto-kun!?" Hinata frantically said as she woke up from her little three hour nap. She looked around and around shaking her head while she was still wrapped in her blanket until she looked down at her side. She saw the lavender and daffodil next to her with the picture. She cried seeing Naruto with the daffodil behind his ear while she was sleeping. _'I wanted to be with Naruto-kun, now I don't know where he is.'_ She sobbed audibly repeating "Naruto-kun" over and over while she laid the picture on her lap while she sat there. In the picture, Naruto wasn't smiling. It was more of a smirk, but not really joyous. It was like a cool-guy look. A smirk with his eyes open and wide. She cried over the picture and cursed herself for sleeping while being in his comfortable arms. His warm, comfortable arms. Oh how she missed those arms around her. They were so built and hard, but yet soft when they needed to be. She missed her chance of seeing Naruto one more time in person. All she had was a picture of him, and them...kissing... She stopped crying and started to sob slowly and took out the kissing picture out of her pocket and looked at it. She remembered his warmth and passion of it. She could tell he loved her with that kiss. He kissed her softly but assertive and hard. It was bittersweet when she pulled away abruptly. She wanted the moment to go on forever. She wanted time to stop on purpose just for that moment. It was pure bliss for her.

She got out of the blanket she was wrapped in and was submerged in an air of cold before she wrapped the blanket around her again. Her feet were shins and feet where still cold..the blanket only goes so far. She walked around with flowers and picture in hand, just walking in her backyard for no reason. She walked the foot paths all around the garden a few times before deciding to get inside her room, which had an entrance to the backyard since she used the flowers and herbs there for medicine. She slide open the paper door and walked in her room.

It had wooden floors in a rectangular pattern. She had a dresser on the far side of the room, near the house door, and was opposite of her futon. The floor was dark brown with stain and the walls were beige. The floors were worn and smoothed with use with small risk of being splintered by sliding one's foot...If one had the urge. She didn't really have much in her room. Just her futon, dresser, mirror, closet, rug in the center, and some posters. She did have a medicine apparatus. That was outside of her room by the ledge leading to the garden.

Hinata walked around her room a bit trying to stay up and wasting time incase Naruto came back for her. She looked out her door as she sat down on her bed, the pictures and flowers still in her hand. The sun was almost coming up, the sky was shades of pink and purple. It was still cold outside and then Hinata put aside the mementos under her pillow in hopes of a good dream while she napped. She laid down ontop of her bed with Naruto's blanket over her still. It was so warm, fluffy, and ever smelled of ramen as her world became dark in lavender smelling pillows.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mwahaha...Did blood spray everywhere when Naruto stabbed:3 Wtf happened?!!?!?!?

Meso ebil! I lubs it.

Eh...I'll think about Hina joining Naru...NO PROMISES:3

I think this chapter is lower quality than the rest...

Why did it take me so long? I can write good when im pissed, i wasn't that pissed lately...so ya,,'Tis Diluted

I ENCOURAGE FLAMES!!! Flames - unpleased people. What I want to do? PLEASE PEOPLE!! (and improve my english grade:3)

AzNsNaP


	5. Finishng Business and Moving On

Meh..sorry for the lateness, high school stuff. Imma start dating my updates now so I can get a feel of wtf im doin. (Started: 2/1/06) 'Sides,

You all prolly wanna kill me now...'specially with the hospital scene :D (btw, sunrise is from the east..right?)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Konoha's #1 Unpredictable**

**Chapter 4**

**Finishing Up and Going On**

--Time: Half hour after he Stabbed--

Naruto breathed out a sigh as he wiped his hands on the only clean part of the bed sheet on the hospital bed and started to grin mischeiviously looking at his work.

_'I guess this'll do. I should get going.'_ he thought to himself as he looked over the blood soaked hospital bed as the blood just oozed down and drip on the floor from a loose top sheet creating a small blood puddle under it. He grinned getting another idea and soaked his hands in the still moist bed and started to spread his hands all over the section of the room. He made it look like a struggle and a one sided fight took place. He then drew on the wall with blood, his signature logo, the Naruto Whirlpool. The same one from his back. Finally, as he spread the blood all over the wall, making a circle around his lil' logo. After he was done, he wiped his hands some more on the cleanest part of the soaked bed sheets, then jumped out the window to the east.

_'Man, the sunrise really looks good from here...'_ Naruto thought as he jumped into the sun to the East Gate.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura walked down the dirt road toward Konoha Hospital to check on 'her' Sasuke. When she was within sight range, she thought she saw an orange and dark green blur streak across her vision as it sped towards the sun. She would have her eyes follow, but looking into the sun would be stupid. Besides, there would be a glare and she wouldn't see what the blur was. The pink-haired kunoichi just shrugged it off as she walked a bit faster to the hospital.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto arrived at the East gate with a new set of clothes and his equipment. His clothes smelled of blood, so he just stuck them on a wall next to the gate with a kunai, hoping it would be seen later by the gate guards. The gate was unprotected. It was sun rise so maybe the guards were switching from the night shift to the morning shift.

Our blond friend took one last look at his heavenly birth-place and the hell-hole he calls his first home as he turned at walked to the east, where there was mostly no war or conflict keeping his locket out and dangling as he walked.

000000000000000000000000000000000

In Konoha hospital, all was quiet, nothing stirred, not even the blood test machines that go round and round. That was until, an ear-piercing scream was heard through out the entire hospital. This screech of terror came from Sakura, who was checking up on Sasuke. What was she screaming at? She was screaming at the bloody mess of a room that was for the raven-haired Uchiha. All she saw was blood. Lots and lots of blood, in the corner where Sasuke was at. Sakura slowly crept to the bloodied mess, holding in her small breakfast. When she got to the corner, she saw what seemed to be a struggle. Seemed...looked like there was a skinning, while someone was alive. She nearly vomited. Nearly because she didn't see a body. Where the body was, was just a huge mass of blood, puddled down and dripping down the center and off the hanging bed sheets.

She ran out of the room panting heavily when she nearly ran into Tsunade, Shizune, and Rai.

"What happened Sakura!?!" half screamed Tsunade.

"S-s-sas-Sasuke's..." The emerald eyed girl slowly responded still in shock.

"What happened to Sasuke!?"

"He-he-he's not there..."

"NOT THERE?! Where is he?! What's in there?!"

"Please..I don't want to talk right now..." Sakura faced the wall and rested her self on it leaning on her arm.

Tsunade, Rai, and Shizune then gave her time to fix herself as they walked int othe room. They all grimaced at the smell of blood and Sasuke's corner. They all held in their breakfasts, well, what they ate of their breakfasts, since they were all experienced medic-nins. Sakura wasn't as experienced, she didn't see so much blood, not even on missions.

The three women examined the scene with their hands covering their noses because of the smell of blood. Shizune elbowed Tsunade as she spotted something.

"Tsunade-sama! Look!" The short haired brunette said as she pointed to the wall. A red whirlpool was there. It looked like Naruto from Ichiraiku's. Well, the whirlpool logo anyway. Tsunade gapsed as she made a quick realization.

"Shizune, you don't think this is what he meant by 'unfinished business' do you? Getting some revenge..."

Shizune shrugged, "I don't think he'd go that far, We made him happy last night! Remember? I'd doubt he'd kill someone after being like that"

"Hmmm...I suppose...Rai, call some of the sleeping staff and tell them to search the hospital for Sasuke's body." Tsuande commanded, "We don't know where he's being kept, but I doubt it's out of the building."

"Hai!" The long haired brunette nodded and ran off to call the sleeping staff.

Sakura walked back in still a bit queasy. She was doubled over holding her stomach as she walked towards the pair and past the running nurse.

"Tsunade-sama... What happened?"

"Sasuke isn't here, I sent Rai to call the staff and look for him."

"B-but what if..He doesn't have a body?" Sakura cupped her face and started to sob.

"C'mere you... Look at this."

"I-I can't."

"Just look at this, the person left us a little sign."

Sakura nodded as she straightened herself up and her eyes still a tad pink. She walked to Tsunade who showed her the whirlpool.

"But this is..."

"Naruto." Tsunade finished.

"WHY WOULD NARUTO DO THIS?!" Sakura quickly mood swung from sad to raging. "Why did he have to kill Sasuke even if he's still in here?!"

With that last part, Shizune quickly slapped her across the face.

"Be quiet you! You have known Naruto for a while, right? Have you ever seen him take to such exteremes?!"

Sakura softened her face as she held her reddening cheek. She did know Naruto for awhile. She never saw him get so angry to do things like this. The only times this would happen would be when he had to protect someone.

"I'll go help Rai, Shizune-sama.." She gently told the two still holding her cheek and looking sad again as she dragged herself out of the room.

As soon as she was gone, Tsunade said to Shizune, "I don't think he would kill him either..."

00000000000000000000000000000

"KAMI-SAMA!!! Why ME!?" Naruto yelled as he encountered his fifth group of road-side bandits. "What's with all these guys?! I beat at least sixty of them already!"

Naruto was well into the eastern side of the country. It showed it was neglected with the lack of patrols. Konoha was busy trading with Suna to the west and strengthening the north and north east sides of their territory defending against the Sound.

He was surrounded by twenty bandits. They were armed well. They had shiny weapons. Mostly two-handed katanas and spears. There was an occasional crossbow, but that was it.

Naruto got into his fighting stance as a drunken beggar was traveling through the gang.

_'The hell? Why's this guy here? Shouldn't he be keeping a safe distance?'_

The drunk hobbled his way through the bandits to Naruto while burping a bit. He was wearing a Sakkat for a hat and his hair was dark black. He had facial hair, but it looks like he sloppily shaved it. He wore a gray, worn vest with a worn, white t-shirt under it. He had pants, well, what seemed to be pants. It was khaki colored. It looked more like shorts. From the knee down, it was worn to a point where it looks like it was sanded off. His shoes were basically just cheap sandals.

"Hey, anyone got a drink? My gourd's empty." The drunk said hoarsely as he held up his drinking gourd.

"Get the hell outta here ya damn drunk! Unless you wanna join this kid in the afterlife!" Some guy in the group called out.

"Get outta here! I can handle this." Warnedly whispered Naruto.

"I just asked for a drink!" The beggar then swished his gourd around sensing how much sake he has left. As he was about to take a drink from it, an arrow was shot to the gourd.

You'd think the gourd would be hit and shattered, but the thing is, it completely missed. The drunk took a swig from it and fell down on his back as the arrow followed through and hit a tree.

He let out a refreshing 'Aahh...' as he removed the gourd from his lips. "That was the best damn sake I ever had around here."

Another arrow came for him but he rolled over to his stomach and the arrow hit the ground as he pushed himself up. As he stood, another arrow came for him again from the front. he leaned back again taking another swig checking if he had anymore sake left as the arrow missed again.

Naruto found this funny. A drunk is here, dodging arrows as he takes drinks. How hard is it to kill and oblivious drunk? His thoughts were disrupted as he narrowly dodged an arrow meant for his head. He quickly got back into his fighting stance and waited for the next.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

for the wondering people, this takes place after the time skip. Sasuke was wearing sound clothes, ne?

After much wait, here's the 4th chapter :P

Like the drunk?

Like the fact i didn't kill sasuke?

Like the fact he's going southeast instead of west or north or north east or where ever the mist is?

Btw, if anyone could, give me a eng- jap translator site? I can't find any and Jeffery's kinda no luck for me.

MORE ACTION!!! NEXT CHAPTER!!

(disclaimer's on the 1st page.)

AzNsNaP

(Finished: Same day, 2 hours later

Submitted 1 day later)


	6. Enter Ryouta

'Nother update (Started: 2/5/07 6:30 PM flat)

Ryouta - Well-built

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Konoha's #1 Unpredictable**

**Chapter 5**

**Enter Ryouta**

Naruto was in his battle stance. Without his kunai, he looked like a boxer, ready to dodge. He didn't want anyone to know he used to be a ninja. He was fighting pure taijutsu. He and the drunk were surrounded with the largest group he ever encountered while traveling. He and the drunk, well he was dodging arrows, the drunk was drinking while dodging arrows. The bandits closest to them had spears and long two hand katanas. In the back were more spears poking through the first row like a phalanx. They kept their distance as arrows came from behind them.

_'Why don't they fight me hand to hand?'_ Naruto thought as another arrow flew by. As we tried to get to one of the guardians, he barley dodged a spear stabbing for him. It seemed that the spears and katanas kept the prey inside the barricade while ranged weapons from the back came flying through to the intended prey.

Naruto jumped back and growled, irritated. The arrows kept on coming while the sharp and long weapons prevented him from escaping. It was a perfect way to kill a person or persons. Be it travelers or caravans. But who said anything about ex-ninjas? Naruto would jump into the swords, but there were too many, he was just glad they didn't close in on him.

Naruto was dodging irritably at the fact he can't fight back while the drunk was still drinking...

_'Hnn...! This is so annoying! I can't fight back because of all these damn katanas and spears guard the offensive arrows. Huh...arrows...I got it!!'_ Naruto grinned as he picked up most of the arrows that were shot at him that were on the ground. There were a lot considering that it was the primary means of fighting. He snapped off the arrow heads and made them into make-shift kunai with part of the arrow shaft still on. He pocketed some while he was running around and still collected his "kunais." Why didn't he just use his own? He didn't want to be seen as a ninja! The same reason he isn't using anything but taijutsu. He would be using taijutsu if he could get close enough.

He put some of the arrowhead kunai in between his fingers, making four on each hand. He jumped up and spun around vertically and upside-down. He started to let loose his own arrows into the ranks of the bandits watch them all grunt in pain as they collapsed. When he was up there, he only saw three rows that surrounded him and the drunk. the first two were already mentioned as the bladed barricade to guard the third and offensive force of the arrows. He used his taijutsu speed to throw more kunai into the third row than in the first and second, greatly decreasing the offensive force. When he landed back on the ground soundlessly, he saw that most of group was gone. The road they were on was bloodied up. The remaining force that stayed were pissed off at Naruto for killing off their comrades. Some of them ran away, some of those carrying half alive comrades.

Suddenly, a spearman thrusted his weapon out to Naruto, who dodged it and grabbed the wooden shaft and picked it up with spearman still in toll. He then swung it around doing the helicopter motion, hitting whoever he can with the unfortunate man that happened to stay on, gripping for his life. If he let go, he would be hurled into the forest and has the possibility of being impaled alone in some branch of some tree. Naruto did let go however, he let go and sent the man flying into others he didn't get. Those he did get where unconscious against some tree.

The drunk was faring the same way, he's still unscathed and drinking. As he was in the motion of drinking, he suddenly froze as he separated the gourd from his lips and put it on his sash behind him.

"I'm outta damn sake!" he growled out "Guess a' gotta get serious. It was the besht damn sake I had..." He took his fighting pose as Naruto watched, his side of the field either dead, knocked out, or in the process of running away or dying.

The drunk made fists with his index and middle finger extending outward until the first knuckle where it then curled up. His stance was loose. He swayed side to side with drunkenness as his left foot came out with the toes lightly touching as his body weight leaned on his right heel.

He then burped and ran into the diluted mob of spear and swordsmen which Naruto helped in killing with his wannabe kunai. Naruto watch with concentration as he saw the drunk running then stop just out of range of the blades as he leaned back, then threw himself violently forward spinning with his head ramming into everything in it's path. He saw that as the drunk flew through, bodies were being tossed up into the air as the man reappeared behind a crossbowman whom he punched and sent flying into the backs of the mob. The beggar jumped into the air over the mob and then sent himself going straight down in a head butt to meet the ground.

What he hit was an unfortunate man who now lays on his back and knocked out. The force, at which the beggar was going for, not only knocked out the man, but broke his spine. That still wasn't the force the beggar made, the force he made was so powerful, it shook the ground around the mob which he jumped into the middle of. It shook the ground into a tremor, then cratered. The bandits unfortunate enough to be near him were thrown and knocked unconscious by the tremor, the heavier ones fell into the crater as the drunk got up from his migraine causing head butt enough to kill anyone, and into his stance. as the heavier bandits came rolling to the beggar. He kicked his foot into the closest one with enough force to pop him up into the air. He came raining down as the drunk stepped forward and brought his arm forward, and rammed his elbow back into the side of the falling bandit and sent flying into his rolling comrades. He decided it was a good opening move as he cleared out the rest of the rolling bastards with his drunken fists and feet. As one rolling guy came upon him from behind, the drunk leaned back onto the rolling man and flipped himself over with his back and kicked himself off and out of the crater just before he landed back down.

He landed with a thud and a weary stand. He was still drunk, so he swayed around a bit before reaching for his unharmed gourd and took another swig from it.

"Huh...? There was still some left!" he laughed as he looked over the bandits rolling into each other. He then swaggered over the little skirmish area looking at the casualties.

He went over to one, eyeing a gourd on his belt, and snatched it taking a swig from it.

"Aahh..This sake is great!" He put his empty gourd back into his sash as he drank more from the new one until he put it on his side.

"Oii, drunk man, what's your style?" Naruto questioned as he approached the man.

"Huh? Why di'ya wanna know, kid?"

"'Cause I want to, I never seen anything like it."

"I'll tell you, if yous buy me the besht damn drink in the nexsht town."

"NANI?! I'm too young to drink! They won't let me buy one!"

The drunk grinned, "Yer not from around here, huh? 'Dis section of tha Fi'a country is different from teh rest. Dirferent rules 'n all." stopping to burp a bit, he continued, "No Konoha-nin comes hur sho we have high crime rates and..." stopping again to look around, " 'dis. We're too broke to ask for nin-help and we're not smart enough ta' learn dem jutsus. We don't really know how to mold chakra, we jusht know it's there. Anyway, They'll let yous buy a drink, I'll tells ya me style after." The drunk then extended his callused hand, "I'm Ryouta."

"I bet you are with that head butt...I'm Naruto." he replied as he took then hand. The drunk grinned and put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close like they were buddies as the walked down the road.

"Now, thet town ish near hurr, jusht a few hours away."

000000000000000000000000000000000

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!! I FOUND SASUKE!!" bellowed out Sakura running into the Hokage office.

"Where is he?!" Asked a half concerned Tsunade. She didn't really care for him personally, but for the sake of maintaining the peace on Konoha, she showed some concern.

"Come with me!" Sakura told her as they ran for the hospital.

0000000000000000

Sakura was leading the way down the hospitals with Shizune, Tsuande, and Rai behind her. Rai was Shizune's apprentice, so she had to come.

As Sakura opened a door, they all found Sasuke in the middle of a solitary room. There was nothing else there, just a window with a view, a garbage can, and Sasuke in his bed, soundly asleep.

As the four girls burst in, they immediately looked over Sasuke. Taped to his forehead was a note with Naruto's whirlpool. Tsunade snatched before anyone else could and read it. Once she finished she was smiling and giggling.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Shizune whined.

"Here, let me read it out loud." the blond straightened herself out and stopped her giggling, though she was still smiling uncontrollably. as she began...

_"Dear who ever is reading this,_

_Congratulations on finding Sasuke, I just moved him to where I used to be when I was injured. I didn't guess anyone would want to enter this 'tainted' room. You're wondering about the massive blood in the room where he was supposed ot be, ne? I just took some blood packets from storage and stabbed them with my kunai hoping to make it look like a stabbing happened and massive blood loss occurred. You should know that I'm a prankster. I mean, I DID paint the Hokage monument and other pranks. You should also know I would protect anyone close to me, directly or indirectly. I didn't hurt Sasuke as you can see, he's one of my precious people, even thought he tried to kill me on several accounts. Anyway, I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO! KONOHA'S NUMBER ONE UNPREDICTABLE NINJA AND PRANKSTER! (I didn't hurt Sasuke did I? You all just assumed I did. I am still the unpredictable ninja and prankster.)And this is my last prank._

_Uzumaki Naruto"_

As Tsunade finished, the other three girls were smirking and giggling a bit near the end. Suddenly another part of the note flipped out. It said to look at Sasuke's face now. When the girls peered over to Sasuke face, they were laughing. They saw the goofiest face made with a marker on his face. He was given a marker eye patch, a curly mustache, an "evil twin" goatee, a fake scar on his cheek, and a small penis, about a thumb's length, with writing on the side saying "drawn to scale" across his forehead.

00000000Few hours later at night000000000000

Sakura was lying down on her bed with her head hanging off the edge. She was sad about earlier and needed to think. With her Inner Sakura

'_I've known Naruto for a while, right? I should've known he didn't hurt Sasuke-kun at all. Why'd I punch him like he was nothing? _

_Because of how Sasuke-kun came back..._

_I need to take out my anger covered worry on someone..._

_Why Naruto though?_

_Because he was the one who brought him back and the one who caused the injuries._

_Oh yeah..._

_But didn't he keep his promise? To bring Sasuke-kun back?_

_He did..._

_Why'd you beat him up again? He risked his life for a promise, so why did you again?_

The pink-haired kunoichi decided to stop talking to her inner self and get some rest, but she was still nagging in her mind. Why DID she beat up Naruto besides the way Sasuke came back? Naruto was in the same condition. She smiled softly as she laid her head gently on her pillow realizing why as she closed her eyes.

0000000000 Southeastern Fire Country Noon, Next day0000000000000

"Aaaahhss...Thish ish da village!!" Ryouta exclaimed as he showed Naruto the village and continued inward. It was shady to say it as nice as possible. The walls were short and wooden than anyone who trained in nin or martial arts could jump over it easily. To normal people, they had to climb over it. The wall itself was half broken. Some logs were on the verge of collapsing. The gate was simplistic also with a sign which was poorly maintained. It should show the village name, but it was too worn to read. In the town, everything was made of wood and stone. The entire place looked run down anyway. Some buildings were about to collapse any day now. The weather around it seemed gray, like it was about to rain. The villagers were somewhat dirty and had poor clothing. Their faces were partially covered with dirt spots and their clothes were torn and sown and patched on some areas.

"This looks more like a drug town to me. Oh, some SHORT WALK!" Naruto commented as his mouth was quickly covered with Ryouta's hand.

"Ooi..don't say anything like that here! This is the poorest and most run down village in the area I was talkin' about! And I'm a drunkard, I can't tell time. I just drink while I walk."

The blond nodded as the beggar let go of his mouth.

"Nows, lesht goo to that pub!"

They were on their way to the bar as Naruto looked to the direction where he heard a girl scream. It was relatively close to him. He spotted someone running away from a girl. He was hunched over with a blending outfit of a dull blue shirt and beige pants. They were torn of course. The girl was wearing a dress. It was white, but dirtied by the dirt road and the hem of the skirt was torn. She had long red hair and brown eyes.

"Hold on Ryouta-san!" Naruto yelled as he darted off after the thief, weaving past pedestrians and trying to stay on the ground since he always has the urge to jump, like from tree branch to tree branch.

Soon, he caught up to the thief and went up ahead of him just next to him. Suddenly he brought out his right arm and spinned on the spot where he was, just ahead of the thief, and brought his fist hard on his face. Not really brought it to him, the thief more like ran into it, causing his head to stop while his legs kept on moving. He was spinning through the air doing involuntary back flips as he finally landed, skidding on the dirt road on his back.

Naruto went to the theif and pinned him down.

"Gunna give back what you took from the girl?" Naruto asked staring deep into the thief with cold, blue eyes.

The thief nodded, scared, as his nose was broken and bloodied. He held out his hand and brought to the blond, a white-gold necklace. The entire thing was white-gold and shined in the light. The chain was holding a heart-shaped locket, which seemed to be platinum and shined brighter. It was decorated with snowflakes and the emblem looked like a snowing scene.

Naruto gently took the locket and sighed.

"This'll hurt a bit..." as he pressed down on the forehead of the would-be thief and held his broken nose. The thief was shaking his head but was stopped when Naruto's hand held it still. His other hand was clasping his nose tightly.

"One...two..." Naruto didn't even say three as he snapped the nose back in place with a loud crack. The thief wasn't used to this kind of pain and almost passed out. His nose was still bleeding a bit as Naruto got up and reached into his pocket and tossed a handkerchief to him.

"Don't let me catch you steal anything again. That, or get better." The blond said as he held the locket in his hand and sighed. He caused a scene. There was a crowd gathered around him. They were whispering amongst themselves as Naruto looked around looking for a way out.

'Hey, he did something good...something rare in here...and he showed mercy! Double rare.'

'He did that to THOSE guys?! He's crazy'

'That was nice of him. He fixed his nose after he broke it. I guess it's okay, he was just putting the fellow in his place.'

"Ano..Excuse me! Let me through please!" A feminine voice called out in the crowd as it started to move and part for her.

The brunette with the dirtied white dress came through the crowd and her eyes widened at Naruto who looked at her with softer eyes, much softer than what he was giving the guy that now lay on the ground. He held out the locket in his palm and gave her a foxy grin.

"I think this is yours?"

The brunette nodded and walked slowly to him and grabbed the locket and put it back around her neck with a cautious face on.

"Ano...Arigato...?"

"Hmm? Ah, Uzumaki Naruto!"

The girl then pushed away all her suspicions and gave him a cute smile.

"Arigato Naru-kun!" She blushed and kissed him on the cheek as she ran back into the crowd.

The blond stood in the middle of the crowd a bit dazed. When he first saw her, he admit that she was cute. But didn't he have Hinata in Konoha? He's so confused. He doesn't want to forget Hinata or "cheat" on her. Besides, she's in Konoha.

"Ooii! Move it!" A rough, masculine voice shouted over the crowd. There was a figure shoving through people in the crowd as they reacted by shrieking. As the figure came through, well, tripping over someone and stumbled through, to the middle, he stared at the blond then walked over to him and pulled him out of the crowd.

"Tha hell think yer doin'? Runnin' off like that on me!"

"Ooii! I just did a good deed! Aren't you gunna say 'Good job!' or something, Ryouta-san?"

"Don't call me Ryouta-san first of all, I'm used to Ryouta. I'm a damn drunk! And you don't do that unless you can take on the whole syndicate!"

At this, Naruto blinked, "Ano...syndicate?"

Ryouta sighed, "It's my fault. I didn't tell you that since there's no Konoha-nin here to patrol and protect us, the local Yakuza syndicates take over a town of village and make it their own base. What you just did was take down one of their members. Doing so, you are challenging them. You're chances of actually beating them is slim."

"Oooohhh... Okay! So all I have to do is beat up their leader and they'll get out?"

The drunk blinked at him, "You're not scared?"

"Why should I? If they're anything like the bandits before, then I'll be fine! Are you gunna help?"

"Are you sure you don't drink? 'Cause that sounds something a drunk would say. I won't help you if you're that confidant."

Naruto shrugged and started to walk away, "Eh, I guess I'll just sell all the sake that they probably have in there."

This piqued the drunkard's interest, "Sa...ke?"

"Yup, sake. They're a Yakuza syndicate, right? There's some kind of leader there, right? I bet he's drinking sake right now with his closest subordinates, I mean courtesans. But since you aren't gunna help me take 'em down and I'm too young to drink, I'll just either sell them off by the gourd, throw them away, or give it to the closest tavern."

"How are you supposed to get there without a guide?" Ryouta grinned.

"I thought you weren't gunna help me?"

"I said I WAS gun' help ya. Ya' need ta' clean yer ears!"

Naruto looked back at him and grinned, "Let's go to the pub now?"

"I wuz gun' get thur if ya' din't let meh help ya."

000000000 Over In Konoha! 0000000000

A raven-haired patient was laying in his hospital bed. He lay in the middle of a barren room, save for windows on a wall, an IV stand, and a side table for miscellaneous items. Outside was the Konoha rooftops and Eastern Gate. The sun was out and was brightening the room. He grimaced when he looked out the window. He was used to being in a dark, cavern-like interior and torch-lit hallways and rooms. The sun seemed like he was staring into that idiot's jumpsuit: too damn bright.

He tried to move around since lying on his back for a few weeks was making his back uncomfortable. He found this impossible since he was in a body cast.

_'This is so annoying, why'd that idiot have to bring me here?'_

His thoughts were disrupted by a door opening as a pink haired kunoichi and a blond haired one walked through the door. Both were holding roses in vases.

"When do you think Sasuke-kun will wake up, Sakura?" The blond asked her companion.

She smiled back and was about to say something when she looked over at Sasuke's bed.

"I-I-I th-th-think N-n-n-now." she stammered.

"Get Tsunade-sama!" Sakura screamed out the door.

0000000 Moments Later 000000

"Get me out of this thing, I want to stretch. As a medical sannin, you should know that prolonged periods of inactivity can be hurtful to one's muscles."

Tsunade grumbled at the raven-haired mummified patient's comment.

"It's also hurtful to one's muscles if you stretch your muscles and bones before your body heals."

"Then heal me."

"Then stay in that cast for a while longer. I'm going to my office. Sakura, Ino, You two can give him bedside comfort; just don't get him out of that cast."

The two young kunoichis nodded in response with a glimmer in their eye. They get to take care of Sasuke while he's immobile and disabled! Oh the naughty thoughts! All they had to do was hog him to their individual selves. Question now is who'll take care of him first?

As Tsunade left the room, pink and blond haired kunoichis stared to give each other death glares.

"I call first shift!" bellowed Sakura.

"Nu-uh! I do!" Ino retaliated.

Just then Tsunade came back in, "Bed side manner, together. No alone time," then she promptly left.

The two looked down dejectedly and in unison said, "Damn….."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, this is late…..I didn't expect me to take so long, but I tried to make it long and I lost my comp for 2 weeks cuz of a blackout which broke my memory. That and I lost my train of thought! Sooo…writing this chapter got boring so I decided to stop here.

I got MS word back, so helluvalotta less spelling mistakes. When I was spell checked this, I spelled thief wrong..so every time you saw thief, I typed it is theif, hehe…..

DRUGTOWN, FIRE COUNTRY! BOO YAH!... hehe

I think I can type drunk now… oO like the random girl? I'll put her in somewhere else if you like her :P

aZnSnAp Finished:4-4-07 10:18 PM


	7. The Pub

…..Soooo…ya..i finally updated…I was procrastinating ;)

Something to know: I talk about measurements in a bit, I mean the 3 measurements of a woman's figure. Bust-waist-hips (for some random info, ideal would be 90-60-90)

Ane-go/Ani-ki – Big sis/Big bro respectively (used in a gang or yakuza. Or to address someone else's elder sibling)

"You look like you can deliver babies easily" Refers to girls who have a large rear (pelvic bone) since that's what it's mainly used to carry a baby and thought to be good to deliver babies easier…like it says… It's a compliment, but embarrassing so only elderly people use it.

Lech/Lecher - Perv

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Konoha's**** #1 Unpredictable**

**Chapter 6**

**The Pub**

"'Ey Nar'to! Teh pub's that-a-way!" the drunken beggar exclaimed to the lost ex-shinobi as he turned him around.

"Is it?" Naruto turned to the direction Ryouta made him face. He saw a wooden building made of planks. The wall was only made of single pieces of wooden boards. It was weathered and dark. The roof was large and metallic with waves going across for rain to collect and pour off. There were spots of rust here and there. The windows were there. Simple four-panel ones, some didn't have glass though. The door was a normal door, a worn-out knob, a piece of wood on hinges; the top half had a large square hole for a window pane.

"Oooii…This looks like a mansion version of a shack…." The blue-eyed teen said as his mouth was clamped shut by the beggar.

"Tssshh!! They kin here yas!"

The duo were about to step up to the door to enter the run down pub when a guy in raggedy clothes, came flying out the door and dragged across the street on his back. Coming after him was a girl in decent clothes. Decent meaning it wasn't dirty or torn up. She had a light tan and dark green hair that barely touched her shoulders. She had a dark pair of leotard shorts that covered half her thighs and hugged her bottom figure. She also had a separate, but matching, tank top. It wasn't hugging her torso and the rest of her measurements, it was comfortably loose. Her figure looked like an hourglass, large top half, juicy bottom half, and a handy middle. She was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips and called out to the knocked out man across the dusty street.

"That was fer touchin' mah rear!" She huffed, the continued a little gentler, "If you wan' 'nother, be prepared for a little touch of love, sweetie!" Then promptly winked at him and blew a kiss. With that, the half-drunk Ryouta snuck next to her and started to fondle her ass.

"Ya look like ya kin deliver babies easy sweet-cheeks, and a' do mean saweet." Ryouta told her with a grin as she blushed and pulled back her arm to smack him.

_'__Kami-sama__…Please __don't__ tell me he'__s a L__ech on top of a drunk__'_ Naruto sighed as he watched the scene. The girl started to rush her hand to his sakkat-covered head when he leaned forward, barely dodging the swing. She huffed and her face darkened with redness and yelled at him.

"Oi! Don't squeeze harder when you duck. Ya damn perv!"

"A' kin't 'elp it… 'Ahm 'alf-sober"

"Or half-drunk… NOW LET GO OF ME!"

"Serve us shum drinks then."

"'Us'?" She echoed confusedly, "I am NOT going to have a drink with you!"

"Naht ya… 'Im" Ryouta motioned to Naruto as the girl's eyes followed. "Yer a waitress, right?"

The waitress eyed him over as he stared back stupidly, but with a slight blush since the drunk was on her ass, his hand anyway. Then she swatted his hand off him and straightened up. "Follow me…" she commanded as she lead the two in, Ryouta slouching forward and Naruto slightly dazed behind him.

"Yer treat, 'member Nar'to?" The drunk said back to the blond, snapping him out of his daze.

"Ya, ya, Then you tell me how you fight and that sakkat."

Ryouta smirked back at him mischievously and sat down table for two with his sakkat leaning against the chair under him.

"What'll it be boys?" she twirled to face them. The pub was full of groggy and unshaven men. The only good thing about it would be the fact that it looks better than the rest of the village. Though the outside looked bad, the inside looked better, everything wasn't built half-assedly, just enough to accommodate and satisfy. There were booths by the walls, and tables on the middle area, hell, the seats were cushioned slightly and the tables had cheap condiments like salt, pepper, and soy sauce. Even more! There was a carpet around the bar off to the far end of the pub.

"Gimme a bottle of genfu and fried cuttlefish."

"Ok, and you?" She eyed Naruto, "Milk 'n cookies? The same?"

Naruto huffed, "You're not that much older than me! So quit makin' fun of me!... And milk n cookies….." he added quietly.

She chuckled and added, whilst holding in a giggle, "What kind? Strawberry? Plain? Chocolate?"

"Breast?" Ryouta added in which caused a slight outburst of chuckles in the neighboring tables.

"Or breast," the green-haired beauty reiterated before smacking Ryouta upside the head with a tray.

Naruto got red slightly hearing it and eyed over the waitress to see if it made sense, it did. Her Double E's were more than enough. And looked down and murmured "Plain."

The green-haired waitress was about to smack the drunk when she heard the request and straightened up and went to the bar with her hips swaying.

Still a bit flustered, Naruto quickly recovered himself and told his companion, "Ok, I'm treating you, now tell me your style."

"Fahn, fahn," Ryouta motioned him to come closer and lean in, then he talked into his ear, "Ah fight with the Drunken Iron Fist stal 'n meh sakkat ish for studen's of the school. It reverses the kinetic forsh of teh head dive you shaw when ah fought dem bandits, sho it increases the damage."

"Mmmm….I see…. TEACH ME A LITTLE!" he yelled and caused the poor beggar to recoil, holding his ears.

"Oi! Don't be screamin' at me like that! 'Shides, onleh the mashta can teach ya."

"Let me meet your master!"

"No, 'cuz you got shome other thangs ta do hurr, 'member?"

"Oh yeah…" The shinobi sat back down in his stool. The busty, green haired waitress came by and set down their orders.

"A bottle of genfu, some cuttlefish, and Milk n' cookies." She giggled as she listed the cookies. "Nice and warm just for you."

As she was about to walk away, Naruto asked her, "What's your name?"

"It's Maaya." Then twirled around to service other tables

"Thank you for the meal, Maaya-chan, Itadakimasu!"

Just before he could eat a cookie, he got a tap on the shoulder and looked back to see two large, hulkish looking men. Something like a bouncer.

"Hey kid," One said with a deep voice that seemed to shake people from its bass. He was wearing dark-colored clothes and was dressed better than most. Something like a Gi. Dark blue colored shirt with matching pants, a little lighter colored under shirt, a sash the same color as the under shirt, and wooden sandals. His hair was raven colored is fiery cut. He skin was a tan-brown color and he had a scar across his face. He eyes looked beady and black. The other was much shorter and skinnier than his partner; he had the face of some gnome or something with a pointy chin and nose and a soul-patch. He was dressed the same and had blue highlights on the tips of his hair.

"Our Ani-ki would appreciate it if you didn't call her 'Maaya-chan,' you can call her 'Maaya-san.'"

"Why should it bother you Ani-ki what I call people?"

"You see, our Ani-ki has this thing going on with Maaya-san and would feel better if you didn't call her 'Maaya-chan.'"

Naruto bit into his cookie and responded, "I'll call whoever I want, what I want, maybe I'll call her 'Maaya-tan'? Ok, All-Hanshin-Kyoshin?"

The two recoiled backwards with anger, "Geh! This kid needs some manners in front of the Aizawa syndicate!" said the large yakuza angrily as he lifted a fist.

"Ani-ki says we can't fight here, remember? He doesn't want Maaya-san to be angry at him for losing control of his subordinates. Just get him outside," whispered the short man to his large partner who nodded annoyed.

Naruto clapped his hands together and rubbed them together getting all the crumbs from the cookies off of them, "Tell ya what, I'm in a good mood right now, so let's go outside if you wanna fight me," he told they two with a grin, "If I win, I'll call her whatever I want, if I lose, I'll call her 'Maaya-san,' ok?"

Ryouta was leaning back in his stool idly while he was drink out of his gourd of Genfu watching the scene. Maaya was leaning against the bar watching the commotion across the pub.

A go-fer came to the two yakuza and told them that their Ani-ki permits them to fight outside.

"Hah! This'll be easy, now that we got Ani-ki's permission, we'll pulverize you!" yelled the large man.

The shorter grinned mischievously, "I didn't really wanna fight, but it's been so long that I'll savor it. There were just a lot of weaklings; I didn't count those as fights to me."

"Follow me then All-Hanshin-Kyoshin! Make us laugh! Entertain us!" Naruto taunted as he grinned and walked out the door while the two yakuza followed after him. When he was out, Maaya called for him through a window.

"I don't think you should fight them," she warned.

"Why not?

"It's just stupid, I know their Ani-ki and it's just one of his stupid things that he does. I know he likes me, but this is childish. Also, his personal guards know how to fight against about around 20 armed, trained men with experience; I'd rather not have you get hurt either."

"Don't worry Maaya-chan! I can handle this," he grinned at her and went off to the middle of the road to meet the two.

"We won't go easy on you now since you got Maaya-san's warning and for calling her 'Maaya-chan' again."

"Don't worry Tall-yakuza-san! I won't hold back either!"

The streets were filled with spectators from within the pub, porches, and windows of all the old and broken-down houses. The tall yakuza took his stance of a boxer; the shorter one took a stance with his arms hanging and slouched. Naruto just stood idly with his arms barely up like he was going to practice karate punches.

"Come get me Weird-Yakuza-sans!"

A few seconds passed by as a cloud passed over the sun, when it uncovered the sun, the yakuza disappeared and charged at Naruto's sides, who flinched at their speed.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Aaahhhh! We're finally back! It's nice coming back to Konoha, ne Akamaru?" Kiba said aloud to his group while he stretched. Akamaru barked happily and wagged his tail on top of Kiba's head.

His group included Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Shino, Tenten, and Chouji. Sakura and Ino were there too for the last part of their mission. They were sent because they kept on discomforting a certain patient. Hinata was there to for a different reason; Hiashi had Tsunade send Hinata to them because there wasn't anything else for her to do at the village.

"YOSH! Finally! I can see the Flames of Youth emanating from the Village! I bet that's Naruto-kun's! Flame of Youth! It glows so vibrantly!" Exclaimed a green-clad nin.

"Calm down, will you? We can go visit him in the hospital." A bun wearing kunoichi reprimanded her teammate.

"You missed him then, he got released yesterday. We can visit him at his house." A long blond-haired chick with a ponytail told them.

_'I wonder if he's not back in the hospital… He walked away with a limp after I beat him into the ground along with a tree…'_ Sakura thought to herself as she looked to the side of the road.

Hinata stayed a lil' ways to the back, avoiding them looking at the ground. She didn't want to tell them that Naruto left the village and rather let them find out themselves. She opened her jacket and looked in it. She sewed the picture of her kissing Naruto in front of the bonfire in it so she can look at it whenever she wanted to and had someone outside of the family cast a jutsu upon it so that it never erodes, grows old, or gets ruined overall so she can keep it whenever.

Shino was ahead of her a little bit listening on the commotion while Shikamaru and Neji lead them with stone faces. Chouji was just behind them munching on some chips.

"Will you guys be quiet? We're here," a pineapple-shaped head nin told them, "See? There are our walls." He pointed ahead of them as they gazed upon their massive walls made of logs several stories high.

"Hey, what the hell's that?" Kiba pointed to an orange outfit nailed to the side of the gate with kunai.

"You don't need to be a genius to figure out its Naruto's clothes dumbass!" Tenten screamed at him.

"Why's it on the wall?" Chouji asked.

"He's probably just showing off that he's back and better." Ino said with a "humph"

Hinata closed her jacket and zipped it up and held herself like she was feeling cold, listening to the conversation. She knows why but she doesn't want to tell them.

_'I want to tell them, but they'll yell at me… I'll just have them find out__ by themselves__…'_ Hinata thought.

A few minutes later, the group came to the gate and inspected the wall. Shikamaru went up to it first and poked at it.

"It's Naruto's. It smells like ramen and feels like crap."

"It looks old. Look at all the patches. I never noticed them before. Hasn't he ever heard of shopping?" Ino remarked.

_'He would shop if he__ wasn't chased out of every other shop.'_ The female Byakuugan user thought.

Kiba went to it and took it down. As he jumped down with it, a note fell out of the jacket and Tenten picked it up.

"Eh? This says: _'Read with Baa-chan.'_ it's in an envelope, but I can't open it. See?" She then tried to open up the envelope but failed miserable, only gaining sore fingers.

"Gaahh…My fingers…."

Lee took it from her fingers and screamed, "YOSH! TO HIS BAA-CHAN!" and ran off, he was half way out of sight before he came back.

"Who's his baa-chan?"

Sakura smacked him with an annoyed face, "It's Hokage-sama. Let's go there together so we all can read it." Everyone nodded and rushed to the Hokage Tower, even Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino were rushing. Everyone was antsy over what he had to say.

They made it to the Tower shortly and entered the Hokae's office.

"Welcome back." Tsunade said behind a mound of papers in unison with Shizune who was playing with Tonton.

"Report in." Tsunade commanded pushing away some papers to see the Rookie….Seven plus Team Gai.

Shikamaru stepped in front, "Report is, the client was too rich and wanted to flaunt his wealth with an escort mission under the A rank. There were numerous attempts on his life, but all the assassin where weak, even a genin could do this mission without their jounin teacher. Also, coming back from the mission we have a note from Naruto saying we should read it with you. We can't get it open."

"Eh? Note? I'll put that as irrelevant to the mission and that the mission was misranked. Now hand me the note." And she extended her hand which Sakura placed the note in. Tsunade looked at it keenly. She sighed soon after.

"The reason you can't open this…" She started as the group leaned in," is because you were too weak." She told them blandly.

"Ehhh??" They all said as Tsunade ripped open the envelope with ease and took out a small note card.

She cleared her voice as everyone stood at attention.

"It starts off as: _'If you are reading this it's because I am no longer of this world.'_ WHAT THE HELL! Wait…. _'I mean not of this village. It's not like I'm dead or anything, right? Well, I might as well be since you won't see me anymore. You found my orange jumpsuit too, right? Go to my place and put it away. I left some going away presents for everyone.'_ That's it."

"What'd he mean when he said _'You won't see me anymore'_?" Inquired Shikamaru.

"Let's just go to his place, we might find out." Tsunade told them as she rose from her seat and lead the way out. "It's not like you know where he lived anyway. I'll show you. Let's go Shizune." She left leading the way for the group.

_'__There was more to that note…'_ Tsunade thought, _'It also said "Baa-__chan__, don't tell them__ I was exiled, let them find out for themselves."'_

In about a five minute walk from the Tower, they all came upon an apartment building that looked like it was kind of abandoned. It looked like it was the best the Sandaime could get Naruto for a place to live. Tsunade went up a metal staircase that was hugging the building which creaked under her weight and rust was falling off.

She stopped in front of a defaced door with graffiti saying stuff like "Monster", "Demon", "Die Demon Brat", and "Die and make our lives better".

"This must be it…." She droned. The group crowded over the entrance and read them.

"What the hell is this?!" Kiba yelled.

"Why's his door like this!?" Ino recoiled.

"'Cause he wasn't liked very much," the twin-tailed hokage answered them monotonously as she reached for the knob. The door creaked as she opened it and revealed an old, dusty room. It was even smaller than the Hokage office. They all crowded in and found that there were items on the floor as they entered. They were labeled with their names. A note on a string fell as soon as the door closed and landed on Sakura's face.

"What the hell…" She said, "Another note. This one's a list. Here goes:

_Shikamaru__: A 3-D puzzle in a cylinder shape.__I never solved this damn thing…_

_Ino__: Jack squat _with a drawn Naruto face with a 'victory' sign. _ Just kidding, you get a book on Flowers and Love, also a new hair band since the one you have now is ugly._

_Chouji__: A box of Super-rare chips in the taste of honey and chicken. Different bags, duh._

_Tenten__: A super __staff. The tip explodes on __the user's chakra and on impact__ and works like a long ball-and-chain weapon._

_Neji__: I have no idea what to get you so I'll just give you a calming tea. It tastes great and is high-grade._

_Fuzzy-brows: Fifty rolls of medium weighted bandages for training. Looking at your arms, that's a lot of bandages so I guess when you put these on, it'll be around fifty pounds of weight on your arms with one roll._

_Shino: You get this colony of shiny-shelled beetles I found while I was out and about one day. I figured you know more about them than I do._

_Kiba__ & __Akamaru__: A face mask for __Kiba__, so he won't lose by a fart, and a squeaky chew toy for __Akamaru__, who won't be able to break it. __Fufufufufu__…_

_Hinata__: Some picture frames, she knows why._

_Tsunade__: An enormous barrel of rare sake. It's extremely concentrated, so don't drink it all at once. It tastes better with age…unlike you baa-__chan_

_Shizune__: A new Kimono. I think I have the size right; it's hanging on the wall. It's made of red silk and patterned with gold. It looks beautiful, ne?_

_Tonton__: A bow for your tail!_

_(Tell her quietly) Sakura: Your little gift is buried in a box by the middle log on our training grounds.__"_

Each person got their respective gift. Kiba was pissed at his gift, thinking it was a fluke that he lost.

"YOSH! NOW I CAN TRAIN EVERYDAY!" exclaimed Konoha's Green Beast. Everyone had similar reactions.

"Gaa…Where's he, I wanna beat his ass and give me a proper gift." The inu-trainer remarked.

"I wanna beat him down because he called me old…"

"…He gave me the beetles I was trying to collect…"

"Hey, Hinata, why'd he give you picture frames?" Ino queried.

"Ano….. For pictures?"

"Of course it's for pictures, but what kind of pictures?

Hinata started to falter and stutter a little bit as she replied, "O-of…me and N-Naruto…"

The entire group minus Shizune and Tsunade stared at her and went, "EEEEEEEHHHHH?????" Neji and Shikamaru didn't scream, they just started at her with their eyes unusually wide.

Hinata opened her jacket and revealed her fitted black shirt with fish-netted pattern that goes from the top of her breast to her neck and then opened the side of her jacket and showed them all a picture of her kissing Naruto's cheek on his face of surprise. There was an orange glow in the picture showing it was near a fire and at night.

The entire group, excluding a few people, went "EEEHHH!?!?" again. Neji and Shikamaru craned their bodies over, closer to see the picture.

"WHEN WAS THIS TAKEN!?" They all shrieked at her.

"…Last night..." The lavender eyed kunoichi replied sheepishly. She slowly started to hug herself and her face turned slightly pink, her face looked like it was straining to hold something back. Her face wasn't smile either, it was more like a repressed frown.

"Congrats Hinata! I knew it'd work out!" The girls said in unison and went to hug her. Hinata jumped backwards away from them and then crouched to hug her knees and started to sob in them.

"Eh? Why're you crying?" Ten Ten asked her worriedly.

Hinata replied in between her sobs, "Y-you guys…..are s-so….me-mean…"

"Why're we mean? We were cheering for you! We're happy for you! " A blond snapped irritably.

"H-He's…not h-here…..an-anymore, re-remember? He s-said so i-in th-the letter….a-and yet, you're ch-cheering for me."

"Oh…yeah…"

"Geeehh…..Where's he? I wanna beat his ass!" A red-stripe tattooed nin proclaimed.

"Banished and never to return, ever." Tsuande stepped in.

Kiba went up to her and grabbed her collar, "Tell us, why?" His face was all sorts of angry. He was bearing his fangs at his master and growling. All eyes were glaring coldly at her, expecting an answer,

00000000000000000000000000000000

The yakuza partners were circling Naruto in the street at high speeds and looked amused as he looked helpless and confused.

"What's wrong kid? Regretting you picked a fight with us?"

"Not really-"

Naruto was interrupted as both yakuza appeared in front and behind him, both bearing claw-like weapons put on while they were running. They attacked Naruto's torso and pierced it. Maaya closed her eyes while the rest of the bystanders gasped.

00000000000000000000000000

Ending theme/song/ all that jazz for an episode

Writing this chapter annoyed me. I feel like I can do so much better. I used the same kind and type of wording a lot in the middle. It feels like bleh as I read over it. I think the part after the list was decent since I did that at a different time as before it.

There's my self-flame for the chap :D R+R even though I said I didn't care, mwehehehe

Also, sorry for the late update, but again, this was annoying for me. Someone seriously get me an eng-jap translator so I can start putting up jutsus and some village names.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! With that, it's 4,000 words. (either FF can count or my MSword can't...)

AzNSnAp


	8. Bar Fight!

Alo :D I been deciding whether or not to use Japanese or English words for jutsus. I've decided to hold off of those. Yes it took me about a year to decide . 4/14/08

Beauty mark on the trail of tears – if there's a beauty mark where tears flow down when people cry meaning that that person will live a tragic life. I forgot where I got this from…

The squares appeared after the uploading, ignore them since idk what they are. If you don't like the length, you can adjust the window to be skinnier, that way it'll seem longer :D

Oh yeah, you might not like the first paragraph

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 6**

**Bar Fight!**

The ninja counter parts pierced Naruto's torso. They both grinned, twisting their weapons in his body. They could feel his insides move around at their whim. They were so engrossed in it that they took out their claws and stabbed him again and again until he didn't feel like he was alive. There was red everywhere. On his body, on their weapons, on themselves, it started to puddle on the ground. It was a one person massacre, so gruesome, it even had his insides unidentifiable. The bystanders reeled back with horror and disgust. They didn't think a human body could end up that way.

"Kehehehehehe…. All that talk for nothing," Said the tall, burly one. "Didn't even move"

"I thought he would put up more of a challenge putting up a front like that so I thought he was strong. Turned out he was a weakling after all," Commented the short one.

They both took out a cloth and started to wipe their claws clean of the shiny red bodily fluid. That was until they started hearing things. It was ominous, like it was everywhere but they could hear it as if it were right next to them.

"Think you killed me All-Hanshin-Kyoshin? Fufufufufu I think you missed something, look at my body again"

"What the hell?! Didn't we make his insides so messed up it was mush?" They both looked at his body. They would, but it's gone. Then they started getting hit by pebbles.

"Messing with us?! We'll kill you again!" they both exclaimed quite enthusiastically.

"I hope you kill me they way you did earlier, I'm still alive" Naruto's ominous voice replied with a maniacal laugh. The crowd started to run and hide with fear. The laughter still continued as the two anti-ninja trained yakuza started to cold sweat.

"He messing with our minds," Said the short one, "let's try not to give in"

The ominous voice broke in, "Messing with your minds? I'll do more than that." The laughter continued in an evil sort of way.

Maaya was watching all this and hearing it. She was so scared she ducked down to under the window, looking at the two as they searched the area in vain. She was shivering out of fear. She didn't know that the boy who came in for milk and cookies could be so scary. She then went farther into the pub to not hear what he was saying.

"Hey, tall-yakuza-san ," the voice started. It boomed and people's body could feel it in their bodies like their entire being was being hit by vibrations. "Does your lover have brown eyes and a beauty mark on the trail of tears? You treat her well? Maybe I'll start her tragic life by raping her, bound down by ropes in your bedroom."

"You do and I'll kill you!"

"Didn't you already use that threat already? I'm still alive thanks to you 'killing' me." The big man bit his lip and grimaced.

"Should I actually start fighting now? Or would you rather have me keep your woman company?"

"Get your scrawny ass out here!"

The feeling of insecurity and fear somewhat left everyone on the scene. It was like a weight was relieved from them. In their eyes, the world seemed brighter somehow even though much nothing happened visually. "I'll take that as the former." Naruto's ominous voice spoke. Both the yakuza were breathing somewhat heavily through their teeth and were in a cold sweat. They heard knocking noises coming from the walls of the wood on the buildings. When everyone looked to each noise, they saw arrow heads. The two Gi men were looking around to see where they were coming from. Soon after the knocking, they heard rustling noises. They couldn't figure out where it came from until Naruto's voice came screaming from right above them.

"BBBBBAAAAAAAKKKKKAAAAAA!!" Naruto yelled as he heel stomped both of them on the head. There was a thunderous "boom" has he made impact. All-Hanshin-Kyoshin went stiff has both of their feet were sunk into the ground. Their eyes rolled back and made a throat noise that was similar to a cracking "uuuhhh" as they foamed at the mouth and snot ran down their nose. Their heads bowed forward and their saliva started to drip to the ground. Soon after, blood started to drop with the saliva.

Naruto back flipped and landed gracefully when he hit them and walked to their front as they were knocked out standing up. Their knees and hips suffered from something like rigor mortis.

"You're a baka if you think I'd actually rape someone," Naruto told them as they soon collapsed.

000000000000000000000000

Kiba scowled at Tsunade, "Why's Naruto banished from Konoha?"

"Kst…" Tsunade responded as she slapped his hand away from her, "Couldn't do anything, for him this time, the Council's too close minded. Even thought he brought back Sasuke, he was banished for excessive force. He seemed like he got more angry than depressed."

"So Naruto was banished for his behavior as well?" Shikamaru inquired.

"No, actually, he just chose exile by himself. He said, and I quote, 'I choose exile over a loveless village'"

"WHAT!? He was given a choice!? What was his other choice?!" Lee screamed as everyone in the group still eyed Tsunade for answers.

"His other choice was basically civilian status. He have to go back to the academy, stay a forever genin, forget his jutsus, and the big one, he can never be the Rokudaime or a Hokage period."

"AAARRGHH!! Isn't there something we can do?" dog boy asked in frustration.

"The only way the Council will roll back their decision is if Naruto becomes valuable to the village. This is somewhat easy but hard at the same time. It's easy since the Council sees him as a powerful weapon, but hard since we're in a moment of peace. We have a capable generation of chunin, your generation, and several experienced jonin. We also have two Sannin, so it is unlikely that the council will welcome Naruto back. This much military power and an alliance with Sunagakure will give off a feeling of deterrence. Of course, there's still that time with the Oto, so we're not sure about them."

Kiba and Lee looked at her dumbfounded and Kiba asked what was on their minds, "What the hell are you saying?"

"Che.. What I'm saying is that the Council doesn't see a need for Naruto to come back since we're not in a war!"

"Should we make some trouble then?" asked fang boy.

"You do and you'll be branded as traitors. Enough of this talk for now, well done on your mission and be on standby for the next. You're all dismissed."

There were some growling in the group but were quickly clamed after a bit and they all left the apartment with sour faces.

"Ksk, I guess we'll go, we can probably think better when this sinks in." Shikamaru commented.

By the time everyone dispersed, it was dusk and Sakura was sitting on a bench in the park looking at the note. _….buried by the middle log in the training grounds…_The wind was blowing and her hair swayed in the wind as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. _What could Naruto leave behind for me? I'm the person who hated him the most at the time, but why leave me one?_ She was thinking about it for a little bit until she got prodded by a little kid.

"Ne, Onee-san! You shouldn't be sleeping in a place like this, you could catch a cold!" The kid was a little scruffy, he had clothes, but they had holes in them like hand-me-downs. His body looked healthy though, so it was over looked. He also had light brown, somewhat messy and spiky hair.

"Shouldn't you be at home? The sun's almost down." Sakura replied while leaning forward and leaning on her knees.

"Uh-huh, but my parents are fighting and I don't wanna go back there for awhile." His eyes popped up a little bit. "Ne, ne! Do you Naruto onii-chan? When this happens he usually lets me stay at his place. I went to his apartment and knocked but no one came. Didn't he get out of the hospital?" he asked "Ah! I know! I bet Naruto onii-chan was so tired of the hospital food that he went home and ate a lot of ramen then fell asleep 'cause he was too stuffed to move!" and he started to giggle thinking about how Naruto would look.

_Eh? Naruto knows this kid and took care of him? Damn, and he left knowing this. Unforgivable! How can he be so-….._On the verge of her mental rant, she stopped herself and sighed _Cruel….huh? I don't have the right to say that since he's still thinking about me when he was leaving even after I bashed him. Damn…_

"Ne onee-san! You listening? I was telling you about how he used to play with me when we met! The first time I was playing in the sand here by myself and he came up to me and started playing in the sand too! He asked me something weird at first though, it was 'Hey, would you keep the promises you've made no matter what? What would you do for your friends?' It was weird and shocked me! But I still replied 'You should keep your promises! Otherwise you'll get cursed forever! And you should anything for your friends without a second thought! They're you friends right? That means they trust you! Well, that what my momma told me to. Keep my promises and cherish my friends!' I wondered why he would ask me that question since I'm a little kid, but that's what you should do, right onee-san? Keep promises and cherish your friends! I'd cherish my very first friends extra since they're super-super special since I was always with them!" The kid grinned widely and Sakura just stared at him then looked down with a smirk on her face. Then she patted his head and told him, "You're a good child, you should go home and tell your parents to stop fighting." She then stood up and stretched with a refreshing sigh, "But before that, you wanna play with me? It'd be a waste to come to the park and not play anything!" The young boy eagerly replied with a yes and the two of them played many games until around nine at night. It was so dark out.

"Bye bye onee-chan! I hope we can play together again cuz it was fun! My parents probably cooled down so I'm going now!"

"Bye bye lil guy!" Sakura waved as he turned the corner and was gone. _Middle log of the training ground… I guess I'll go check. Keep your promises and cherish your friends, huh?_

000000000000000000Post Fight0000000000000

Three figures stood on a crowded street, two are knocked out with foam oozing out of their mouths while a blond one pokes them with a stick.

"Ryouta-san Are you sure these guys are dead? I'm kind of worried. I didn't mean to kill them." The blond continued to poke the standing corpses seeming afflicted with rigor mortis.

"Aye, thurr dead. They 'aven't moved fer a few minutes, aye?"

After awhile, the two yakuza's aniki came out. "Move your asses!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs. He walked to the middle of the street and back handed both of the yakuza. They both flew out of the ground and skidded on the road until they stopped. "Wake up dammit! You've been smacked around harder by the Seki Syndicate! You're giving the Aizawa Syndicate a bad name!"

The two yakuza groaned and rubbed their heads as they got up, "Come on Aniki, sure we get smacked harder by the Seki, but they never banged our skulls in like that. Besides, we were confused when his body disappeared and let our guard down."

"Eh? Eh? Eh? Weren't they paralyzed and foaming out saliva and blood? Who's the Seki syndicate?" asked Naruto.

Maaya came back from deep in the pub, creeping and peeking out the window to see if the scariness was gone. She sighed as she heard Naruto question about the Aizawa member and the Seki. She came out a little relieved to see that the milk n cookies boy was back.

"The Seki syndicate are the Aizawa syndicate's rivals in this town. So far, the Seki is winning their little gang war. It's taking a toll on the townspeople. The Aizawa syndicate often has survivors who win against the Seki, but not a lot. Thus, the survivors are promoted to high ranks, like protecting one of the heads, since they are proven to be able to take down and survive the Seki members. The Seki have a lot of power on their side, the brain powers on both sides are about even, but the physical power is far out matched. The Aizawa syndicate try not to include the townspeople in their fights while the Seki don't care. Aizawa members hold back when there are people around, so the townspeople like them. The only safe havens for the Aizawa syndicate would be here, in this pub, and this street. Everywhere else is Seki controlled." Maaya explained..then shrieked as her bottom was groped.

"I shee…." Said Ryouta, rubbing his short beard… and Maaya's bum. He dodged then went to the Aizawa Aniki, "Shay…Aof the two shyndicates, which of the two 'as bett'r sake? Bah Bett'r ah mean moar."

"Eh? What the fuck kind of question is that? Isn't it obvious the Seki have more sake? They control more pubs in this town. We only have this." He said as his bodyguards recomposed themselves and went back to his side ready to fight.

"'Ay Nar'to! Let'sh help out thish Aimama syndicate!"

"It's Aizawa! And why would you help our Aniki?"

"Eh? An't you tell? Ah'm a drunk! The Sheki 'Elping out the Aimama'll give more loot."

"It's Aizawa dammit! Why should we trust you? We don't even know your abilities!" asked the short yakuza.

"I can only say he's good as me of not better." Said Naruto, "I'll help you too because of two things, one, you're the under dogs and I think it's interesting."

"And the other?" Asked the Aniki.

"Because Maaya-tan works at your pub!" He replied cheerfully, at which Maaya blushed.

"Aw'right! Let'sh go help out the Aizwawa Dammit Syndicate!" exclaimed Ryouta.

The group started yelling at each other about this as a bystander with several scars and messy azure hair and matching eyes looked on with a smile. "Sounds interesting, hehe, I think I'll help out the Aizawa too if the Seki is as powerful as they're described. I'll finally get my wish"

0000000000000000 Konoha-10 minutes after the lil kid 000000000000

A figure is kneeling down in front of a trunk with a hole in the ground in front of her. She was sobbing in her hands. In the ground was an album full of Sakura helping out Naruto, like feeding him when he was tied up, healing him when he was injured, visiting him at the hospital, things like that. Most of them were drawn since a photo couldn't be taken at the time. A letter with a picture on it was on the cover. The picture was Naruto coming through the Konoha gates with Sasuke leaning on his shoulder.

_Thanks for taking care of me until now, I wanted to come home with Sasuke like this, but we came back on Gamakichi's back, hehehe. Getting Sasuke back for you was my way of repaying you for taking care of me, again, Thanks for taking care of me! See ya, probably never I guess._

She thought, _Damn idiot, why'd you have to thank me? Now I regret what I did and miss you too_.

000000000000Morning in Konoha00000000000000

The Rookie Nine plus Team Gai stood at attention in front of the Hokage. Some were uneasy, some were still a little pissed, and some were stoic as always.

"Who would like a surveillance mission?"

No one replied except Shikamaru, "Why would we want a mission after yesterday?"

"I thought you would ask that," Smirk Tsunade," I have talked with the council and they seem to agree, Naruto is a powerful weapon and has given me permission to send at least three teams and one veteran team after him."

"Eh? Now you're thinking of Naruto as a weapon like the council?!" yelled Kiba.

"Shut up and let me finish talking. Geh, to win some battles, you have to use the enemy's reasoning. That's what I did to get permission for this specific mission."

"What about the missions given to Konoha and the defense of it?" asked Neji.

"Weren't you listening last night? I said that Konoha has built up a force of deterrence. No need to worry about that, I explained that to the council too."

"What's the mission again?" asked Kiba.

"It's a surveillance mission to keep an eye on Naruto. For the purpose of three things:

Make sure Naruto dosen't help Konoha's enemies

Briing Naruto back if we need him

A personal thing for all of us: Find him and make sure he's okay"

"Who's going?" asked Lee somewhat anxiously.

"I'll go! I call first choice!" Yelled and stepped forward Hinata. It had the effect of both surprise and not. She was quiet, but loves Naruto.

"You're all going."

"Why all of us?" asked Ino.

"Because, 'Naruto is a powerful weapon and may go berserk' is the reason I used for getting this many."

"Um….I don't have a team, it's just me." Said Sakura.

"Don't worry, I'll have Sai assigned too, he's on a mission and due to return today. About the last member of your team, I'll put it as empty, you can choose."

"Then I'll choose the last slot to be MIA."

"That's cheating, but I'll accept it."

"Who's going to keep an eye on Sasuke?" Asked Neji.

"Jiraiya will. He can keep him in check." She looked around the room, they all looked back silently and kind of anxious.

"I guess no more questions, you'll leave tomorrow when Sai rests up. Now, prepare for your mission."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I guess I'll continue later with Sai's return. I couldn't figure out what to do after that, so I ended it. I got the story moving along nicely personally, since I had a lot of ideas but I had no idea how to move it along. That was solved :D Sorry for the year long wait too. Yes, that was an afterthought :D

Enjoy this Btw, I'm thinking of changing the rating…. I'm going to put in more gore scenes like the first paragraph later. Lately I've been interested in them :P (Fraken fran, Monster princess, horror manga in general…)

If you notice any spelling mistakes/misuse of words, tell me, MWord doesn't check for those kinds of grammar mistakes . really annoying. Sorry I Couldn't make it any longer.

AzNsNaP


End file.
